On Tour
by Jill Crewe
Summary: Ever dreamed of being picked out of the crowd to go backstage? What if the one who picked you was Dean Ambrose himself and would you give him what he wanted? Would you go on tour with him? If you like your Dean Ambrose cute and cocky, this is for you. I do not own anything except for my OCs. Dean Ambrose/OC fun. Warning contains smut, strong language, adults only please.
1. Chapter 1

The packed red London bus trundled through the grey streets on a rainy Monday morning in November, its weary occupants in various states of boredom. Some trying to read newspapers, turning pages with difficulty with elbows close to their sides. Others plugged into iPods, tinny music blasting out annoying their seat neighbour, while loud obnoxious schoolchildren barged their way down the stairs, opening the emergency exit and piling out on to the pavement much to the chagrin of the driver. Rain lashed against the grimy steamed up windows as the bus made its slow way towards the centre of town.

Autumn Burrows anxiously looked at the time on her phone. 09.07. Shit, shit, shit she muttered to herself becoming increasingly frustrated. Late for work again. She dreaded the conversation she would have to have with her boss if he caught her before she slipped quietly into her workstation desk. Already having travelled for an hour, her commute to work was mind-numbing as was the job, straight forward office admin. It paid OK though, enough to fund a room in a shared house in a nice part of North London, run a small car, she could afford to shop at the usual high street stores and have nights out with her friends and holidays - you know, the usual things that single, twenty five year old girls do.

At this rate, she wouldn't get to the office in Covent Garden before 09.45, and that was pretty late. Wondering what excuse to come up with, Autumn realised that she had probably exhausted most of them during the past three years! Bad traffic was probably not going to cut it even though this time it was the truth.

She texted her friend and colleague, Iona who sat at the next desk. "Late again! Is the boss in his office?"

Beep. "Yes, and he's already asked if I've seen you yet!" was the reply.

"Fuuuck! This bus is hardly moving, it will be ages before I get in... What did you say?" She texted back.

Beep. "That you were probably in the kitchen. Lol" Iona replied.

"Can you keep him distracted?" Autumn texted hopefully.

Beep. "I'll do my best," came the response.

It was one of those mornings when you wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else, on a beach somewhere, or going out for breakfast then shopping, or at the very least still lying under the duvet watching reruns of old American sitcoms. Dread started to fill Autumn's heart at the thought of another dressing down from her boss who was a painful stickler for timekeeping. I mean she never got any credit when she stayed late and surely that ought to counteract being a few minutes late every now and then - well about three times a week actually.

Autumn rubbed at the frosted up window with her coat sleeve to see whereabouts they were, then stared blankly out of it as the bus passed several giant billboards. One of them caught her eye instantly, the muscled torsos of its superstars adorning the sign, their characterful faces with bright colourful outfits staring her down and her stomach flipped - 'WWE returns to the UK this November! Get your tickets now!' She tried to shut her mind off, shutting it off from the flashbacks of heavenly blue eyes burning into her very soul, strong hands holding her down, lips caressing her skin, whispers of passion in her ear...

Only at night, when the longing and desire overpowered her did she allow herself to think about what had occurred one balmy evening in May, when Iona, who was in her mid thirties had asked, no actually begged, her to come to the O2 arena to see a WWE show with her and Quinn, who was five and eight year old Freddie because her husband had been called off on business and she didn't want to go on her own. With absolutely no interest at all but feeling a), obliged because Iona was such a good friend and b), because she had been asked out by the office nerd that evening and was again running out of excuses, Autumn found herself waiting outside the main entrance of the venue for Iona and her children who were driving up from South London.

She watched amused at the throng of people milling about, loads of kids all dressed in colourful T-shirts and wristbands but surprisingly lots of fully grown men and women in the same gear. 'Strange', she thought, adding 'Weirdos' and laughing to herself. Big screens flashed and showed clips of superstars in dramatic poses, doing flips and tricks. Strobe lights reached up in to the darkening clear sky, illuminating the white dome of the iconic O2. I hope I don't see anyone I know she thought.

Autumn was dressed smartly but casually, black short Ugg boots, dark skinny jeans, a fitted designer top - the uniform. Her long dark hair left loose, framing her pretty face with minimal make up as she didn't need much to accentuate her clear luminous complexion and big blue eyes.

"Hey, Autumn!" Iona cried, weaving her way through the crowd, holding on to an excited Quinn while Freddie bounced around her pointing at the big screens.

"Hi guys," she replied bending down and hugging the small boys. "Excited to see your umm wrestlers?"

"Ooh yes," replied Quinn. "I'm John Cena! Look," and waving his little hand in front of his face he shouted "You can't see me!" Freddie joined in too.

Iona laughed at Autumn's bewildered face. "You have no idea what they are going on about do you?"

"Not a clue," laughed Autumn. "But they seem to be looking forward to it."

"Can we buy some new T-shirts mummy?" asked Freddie. "I want the new John Cena top!"

"Me too!" shouted Quinn.

"Okay, okay, let's go queue up," promised Iona adding to Autumn shaking her head, "That's the third Cena top they have released in eighteen months! Licence to print money!"

Autumn, holding Quinn's hand followed, the little boy skipping alongside her chattering excitedly.

After a twenty minute wait and £40 pounds worse off, they made their way through to the arena and waited for the show to start. Iona's husband had bought pretty good seats, front row on the corner by the ring and the walkway so the boys could see their heroes up close and maybe even get a souvenir or two.

Settling down, Autumn jumped out of her skin when a huge pyrotechnic flash rang out followed by loud music and two massive bronzed skinned men careered down the ramp in colourful shorts and boots. Gambolling about, touching fans outstretched hands and stopping to high five the younger members of the audience, including to their absolute delight, Freddie and Quinn. Their opponents followed quickly after with equally loud bangs and heavy metal type music, but these were menacing types and were soundly booed soundly by the crowd. This is mental thought Autumn as she sat through match after match, definitely an experience and not exactly boring but ugh far too much baby oil on show. It was a wonder some of them could grapple each other with all that oil on them, she mentioned it to Iona who smiled absently, concentrating on settling a quarrel between her two young boys.

"I want to get some popcorn!" cried Freddie.

"I want diet coke!" added Quinn.

"You can't have diet coke, your too much of a baby to have diet coke," scolded Freddie at Quinn.

"No, I'm not, you're a baby!" and so it went on till Autumn offered to fetch supplies from the bar.

"Hurry back won't you," said Iona, "the main event is starting soon."

"Yes, you don't want to miss John Cena," cried Freddie.

Autumn who was already sick of hearing about John Cena, never mind seeing him, just smiled and promised to be back soon.

Making her way up the stairs to the walkway that encircled the arena with bars, popcorn carts and merchandise stalls she wandered about for a bit stretching her legs, killing time. She had spotted a bar across the way when suddenly lots of security men came through a door and with two long black ropes, roped off a pathway from the plain double security doors to the door to the arena opposite, effectively blocking her path and that of others who started to mill about. Within a few minutes, people had started madly tapping on their phones and soon others started to gather on either side of the ropes, Autumn felt a buzz in the air. Something exciting was going to happen.

The security doors slowly opened and she caught a glimpse of a large figure clad in black riot gear, the crowd went wild chanting and shouting. As he stepped out, she saw he was bronzed, tattooed and muscular with long glossy black hair and perfect features but he looked serious, intense even. The next figure to appear, clad in the same black gear was nearly as tall and just as bronzed but less big, very fit and toned with half black and half blond hair holding a bottle of water and shaking it out over his head. This is getting better thought Autumn, no bloody baby oil and these were more her type, if you liked that sort of thing she added to herself.

She was about to turn away when the door opened a third time and out strode another black clad figure, this one was blonde and blue eyed. His every movement screamed of total and utter confidence in himself, or was it arrogance? Autumn's mouth dropped open as she surveyed every inch of his muscular, golden figure.

Oblivious of the crowd's chanting, the three paced about, bending and stretching their muscles, occasionally high fiving a lucky fan. The golden one, his dirty blond hair slicked back, giving him a particularly menacing air stood right next to Caitlin and dropped to the ground beside her, easily doing ten press ups, impressively not only using just his fingertips but also clapping his hands between each one.

Despite his press up performance being one of the sexiest things she had seen in a while, and believe me, it had been a while, Autumn muttered "Showoff," to herself then clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw that he had heard her. His head cocked up and he jumped to his feet quickly. He took a long slow step towards her, the crowd around her 'oohing', he cricked his neck back and forth, then tilted his head to one side smirking. Autumn gasped and stepped back but the crowd was behind her, blocking any exit.

"Sorry," she offered. "It just came out, you are really, really good at press ups, really," she rambled, blushing. Why the fuck was she still talking she thought to herself panicking. He took a few seconds to asses her, his blue eyes roaming up and down her body, mentally undressing her. Autumn suddenly felt both hot (in a good way) and uncomfortable under his gaze. Then he let out an amused "huh," then winked, he actually winked at her and turned away just as a blast of loud entrance music hit, following the other two down into the arena.

Autumn turned to her left and spoke to the first person she saw, still in a daze. "Who the fuck were they?" she asked, ignoring the tutting of a father with some kids.

"They," said a fat guy in wearing an assortment of wrestling t shirt, hoodie and baseball cap, "are Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and the guy you just managed to royally piss off is Dean Ambrose, collectively known as the Shield." Adding with the authority of a wrestling geek, "You don't want to mess with the Shield, especially Dean Ambrose. He's nuts."


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn suddenly felt excited, she had to get back in to the arena to see him again. Quickly grabbing some coke and popcorn for the boys she ran as fast as she could back to her seat.

"You've been ages, get lost? asked Iona. "I was getting worried."

"Something like that. Long story. Have I missed much?"

But she didn't listen to Iona's answer or to the boys shouting encouragement their hero because not five yards away from her, there he was. All 6 foot 4 of blonde Demi God, stood on the apron, his broad back to her leaning out trying to make a tag from one of his team mates. The crowd booed as the one with the long black hair tagged him and then all hell was let loose and he charged in to the ring, dominating his opponent with brutal violence.

He tagged in the black and blonde one, leaping towards him and slapping at his gloved hand then rolled quickly out of the ring. Climbing back on to the apron he turned and wound the crowd up, gesticulating and shouting at them. Autumn's eyes did not leave him, drinking in the sight of him, her stomach flipping with excitement...a pulse beating between her legs.. which she crossed. He turned again and this time caught her eye, Autumn gasped as his face showed a flicker of recognition and amusement.

The match went on and in the end the good guys won via disqualification (whatever that was thought Autumn) when the Shield fed up of playing by the rules a carried out a three on one assault on one of the tag team before John Cena jumped in and made the save and thus collected the adoration of the crowd as the Shield made their way up the ramp shouting vengeance at the ring. It was all terribly exciting now, thought Autumn!

As they backed up the ramp, he was in touching distance of her and she prayed that he would look in her direction again but it was not to be. They disappeared through the curtain and John Cena gave a speech and that was that. Time to go home.

Iona and the kids said their goodbyes and Autumn joined the hundreds of people piling out in to the night air. It was getting chilly and she didn't feel like queuing up for the tube for ages so she wandered back inside to look at the merchandise stand. Perhaps she would buy a Shield T Shirt now she was a wrestling convert, she thought wryly to herself. Just as she was about to get to the front of the line, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," said a polite middle aged man, in black logo T Shirt and an American accent. "I have been asked to invite you backstage, if you would like to come with me?" he added.

"Um, is this some sort of joke, or a random competition thing? she asked.

"No miss, one of the performers sent me, I nearly lost you so it's lucky you came back in because the gentlemen who sent me always gets what he wants." He answered, looking at her speculatively.

What the fuck did that mean she thought. "Oh. Um and that would be one of the wrestlers would it?" Her heart beginning to crash against her ribs.

"Yes miss, that would be Mr Dean Ambrose, leader of the Shield."

Holy crap, she thought both panicked and excited. Trying to play it cool she replied, "Right. So, what do I need do?"

"It's your choice miss. He is waiting in his locker room and is on a very tight schedule. Also, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"He sounds charming," said Autumn sarcastically, "but thanks I guess I would like to meet him please, since he is kind enough to ask." She wasn't keen on this message man with his hidden meanings.

The man looked at her like she was mad but said no more. Self consciously she followed him through, noticing jealous stares from a group of peroxide blonde barbie dolls waiting outside the VIP backstage entrance. Proceeding though corridors, stepping over cables and dodging men packing up boxes, they arrived at a black door with a sign saying 'The Shield' on it. The man knocked and a raspy voice rang out from within "Yep". Stepping aside, the man opened the door, ushered Autumn in and shut it behind her.

The sight that met her took her breath away. The three of them were all there in various states of undress getting changed and she wanted to bolt back through the door as it just didn't seem right. She felt vulnerable as three pairs of amused eyes rested on her, they looked different though quite friendly actually. Then Ambrose, his hair fluffy, no longer slicked back making him look cuter, shirtless showing off his perfectly muscled chest and toned arms, spoke.

"They found you! Come here," he said curling a finger and beckoning to her. "I want to talk to you."

She obeyed, dithering slightly as he once again assessed her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"So, wanna see me do some more press ups?!" he joked, putting her slightly more at ease.

"Nah. I saw enough," she replied trying to sound confident. "It was quite a sight though."

"So you think I'm a showoff do you? What's your name?" He added.

"Autumn" she said shyly.

"As in what we Americans call the Fall? That's a pretty name. Unusual."

He leaned in towards her and she stepped back tripping over a gym bag. He caught her before she fell, his arms holding her securely against his bare chest, his face inches from her own. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispered.

Nodding furiously, heat swirling between her legs as she breathed in his clean soapy minty scent, she heard the one with the long black hair laugh. "Dean man, leave the girl alone. We're heading off to the hotel, you coming?"

Still holding her, he responded with double meaning "Not just yet, but I'll be coming soon", the three men exchanging a knowing amused look.

"Later bro," said the black and blonde one.

"Bye Autumn, have a good evening," they both added to her.

Releasing her, he told her to "make yourself at home." She watched him dress, pulling a white tank top over his head and adding a hoodie on top, running his fingers through his hair. God he was stunning, she thought and here she was with him, alone, in this room and she had no idea why. Well she had an inkling...

"Your very pretty Autumn. What are you, a big wrestling fan?"

She snorted and said "No" dismissively before she could stop herself. He frowned at her, she didn't like that, it made him look intimidating again. "I mean this is the first event I've been to, I've never seen it before or watched it really."

"So you have no idea who I am?"

"Not really," she replied.

"That's good. No preconceptions," he said smoothly.

"But," she added, "some guy in the crowd said you were nuts and the message guy was saying some really weird things, like you always get what you want and stuff."

"Ha, I must remember to have a word with him," his mood changing, "and don't listen to wrestling nerds, they believe anything. You wanna go get a drink?"

Fuck yes, she shouted inside her head not wanting this moment to end yet. But instead she replied trying to be cool, "Sure, that would be nice."

"I want something from you first though," his eyes darkening as he closed the space between them.

Surely, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant, the door was unlocked for a start! He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his touch making her jump.

"Relax," he whispered elongating the word. His gaze locked in to hers, and she was mesmerised, before she knew it his lips were crushing hers, his tongue searching for entry. She groaned against his mouth as he slipped it in, his tongue expertly caressing hers. He tasted so good, just like she thought he would.

As he broke away, she asked breathlessly, "Is this why you asked me backstage?"

"Well I wasn't planning on giving you an autograph baby," he murmured into her neck, his hands roaming dangerously close to her breasts.

"Not here though," she pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's slutty and ..."

"You're not a slut, Miss Sweet and Innocent?"

"No I'm bloody not a slut!" replying sharply.

"Do you know how many girls would kill to swap places with you right now?" he said matter of factly.

"I don't care, you're not shagging me in this room like some call girl, so there!" folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Feisty! I like it, a girl who knows what she wants. Refreshing." he laughed. "However, I saw the way you looked at me tonight, saw the want in your eyes, turned on by watching me dominate my opponent in that match. I bet your soaking for me right now, am I right?"

She looked away embarrassed, then countered "You really know how to sweet talk a girl, you know that?"

"Listen, the business I am in is all about opportunities. I'm only in town tonight, tomorrow I'm in another town, the next night another one, then back to the States till who knows when. You need to decide what you want sugar."

He kissed her neck again, moving down to her collarbone, knowing that his action would soften her resolve. He wondered briefly if he should chuck her out and pick one of the ever ready blondes that he had also spotted earlier but he liked this pretty girl with her contrasting clumsiness and bravery. She was extremely fuckable, certainly no ring rat and he wanted to see her come undone around his dick.

"Mmmmm, OK, OK, you've got me, but not here," she breathed, giving in.

"Good girl, you won't regret it. Let's go get that drink"


	3. Chapter 3

Taking her hand, he led her out of the locker room and through the backstage area. A few workers milled about, nodding at Dean or fist bumping him, like guys do. No comment was made on Autumn but when they stepped out into the main part of the O2 it only took a few seconds before they were mobbed by wrestling fans. "Dean! It's Dean Ambrose. Who's he with? Can we get your autograph, can you sign my shirt," etc...

Dean signed, let them take selfies and chatted for a few minutes, keeping them happy. "Thanks guys," he said to the crowd, letting them know he'd had enough, taking Autumn's hand again.

Autumn was beginning to realise how big this wrestling thing was. The fans treated him like a rock star. "They love you, don't they? But you are a bad ass, you look really scary in your outfit and do really mean things in the ring...but they love you."

"You sound surprised. If you didn't like bad boys then you wouldn't be here with me now. Would you?" Ha, he'd got her there.

She glared at him then laughed, "Busted!"

"Yeah, I thought so," leaning in for kiss.

Ooh he was irresistible. His phone rang and he broke away from her lips.

"Dude, what's happening?...nah not yet...yeah I know that doesn't happen often...change of plan...going out for a drink...losing my touch? Fuck you!...yeah yeah don't laugh... what's the hotel like?...really? It's shit and full of fans? So you are both stuck in the room then? Good luck with that. I'll see you later bro," he shut off the phone chuckling to her. "Seth and Roman are stuck in the hotel. Overrun with fans, can't go there then or here," he added looking at the bars and restaurants that surrounded the venue, still thronging with people.

"How about London?" Autumn offered.

"Cool, let's do that," he agreed, hailing a black taxi.

"Where to guvnor," the driver asked in a strong cockney accent.

"Autumn?" Dean asked. "I've no clue."

"Covent Garden please," she said firmly.

Inside the dark interior of the taxi, Dean pulled her on to his lap and pressed the privacy button. The intercom switched off and the driver's eyes in the rear view mirror disappeared as black glass slid across.

"I seem to have you alone again Miss Sweet and Innocent," he murmured.

His strong arms holding her in place. Tilting her chin upwards to face him with his finger and thumb, his eyes bore into hers, he slid his other hand between her legs, making her jump slightly.

He whispered darkly in her ear. "Don't try to move away from me Autumn, I'll only put up with this for so long but at some point this evening I am going to fuck you, you realise that don't you?" He had a rep to keep for a start he thought.

There was no point denying it. She could feel his huge erection pressed against her and she had wanted him from the second he walked through that door. It's just that normally she didn't do things like this and fantasies do not actually become reality in the real world.

"Yes," was all she managed to say as she traced a finger over his lips and leant in to taste him. Hearing him groan slightly, encouraged she delved deeper in to his mouth. His hands were underneath her top now, fingers pulling her bra down and plucking at her hard nipples.

"Can you feel how hot you are making me baby? He whispered. "I need your lips around my dick. Touch me, go on. Take a risk. What have you got to lose?"

She was starting to lose IT actually, she wasn't normally like this. Certainly she'd never made out like this in a taxi with a practical stranger. Autumn hesitated for a second but she was so turned on by him and wanted to see his cock, wanted to feel it, and surprising herself, yes she wanted it in her mouth. The taxi carried on its way, the outside world oblivious to the hot passion behind the steamed up windows.

To hell with it she thought to herself, releasing his cock which was hard and long and beautifully shaped. As it sprang out she gasped at the size of it, Dean's eyes were heavy with lust but he still managed to look smug at her reaction. He wound a fistful of her hair and pushed her head down on to it. "Go on baby, suck it for me, don't stop. Your lips are fucking amazing."

The trouble was that the taxi had nearly reached its destination but neither of them, lost in each other, knew it. It wasn't until the driver banged on the privacy glass and shouted 'Covent Garden' that they realised they'd been caught. Autumn gasped and quickly straightened herself out giggling hysterically. Dean tucking himself away showed no embarrassment, he was too badass and cocky for that.

Helping Autumn out of the cab, he asked the driver "What's the damage?"

"£70," came the tight reply.

Pulling a wad of notes from his back pocket he peeled off two £50s. "Take £100 dude, keep the change."

Autumn, still laughing offered to pay some of the fare. Dean grinned at her, "Nah, forget it. Nice to see you loosen up a bit sugar."

They wandered around, taking in the sights and sounds of London on that late Spring night. Hand in hand like some long courting couple. As they were both casually dressed, they dropped into backstreet bars and pubs, moving from one to another, shooting pool and avoiding the smarter places that required smarter dress.

"I fucking hate those sort of bars anyway" he said to her. "Full of fucking posers and pussy," he added. "I prefer the inexpensive things in life."

He was very attentive and she was truly enjoying herself with him, having fun, letting her hair down, she knew she was falling under his spell and she didn't want the night to end. She also trembled with anticipation at the thought of him taking her to bed.

It was getting late as they stepped out from a bar into the dark night, laughing, both merry with drink. He lit a cigarette.

Autumn pointed across the road realising where they were, to a identikit office block, the windows dark except for the softly lit reception where a bored security guard sat staring at a monitor. "That's where I work, in that building there."

"Oh yeah, what do ya do?"

"Just boring office shit, I hate it really. My boss is a dick too. Always calling me into his office making hot eyes at me. He loves it when I'm late so he can give me a good lecture. I'm sure he gets off on it!"

"Why don't you leave then?" he said as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

"It's not as easy as that is it?" she replied.

"Yes, yes it is easy. If you don't like something, you need to change it. It's not difficult. What do you really want to do?"

"I want to write, like books and things." she said embarrassed.

"So do it, what's stopping you?"

"Um don't know really, I don't know if I'm any good, worried what people will think...there's lots of reasons"

"You baby," he said softy, holding on to her waist, "need to take more risks. What are you, like 24, 25? Take a chance, go for something. While we are on that subject of taking risks, how about that fuck?!"

She burst out laughing, "Seriously, you are terrible but very funny, and very sweet," and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, "and very very sexy."

"I know sugar, it's hard being me," he joked, kissing her back.

"Where are we going to go then?" Autumn wondered.

"Well unless you want me to fuck you in that alleyway," he said pointing across the road. Her eyes widened. "Joking!" he added. "Let's go to your house, is it far?"

"You want to come to my house?" she said slowly, not quite believing it.

"Sure, let's get another taxi," raising his arm and hailing one. "Behave yourself in it this time."

They pulled up outside Autumn's shared Victorian house on its leafy road. Following her up the path, he swept her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck as she fumbled with her keys.

"You're shaking baby, I kinda like that," he murmured at her.

Going in to the hallway and passing the living room, her flatmates were still up. Movie night she remembered, the aroma of popcorn and wine drifting out.

"Hey guys," she said popping her head around the door.

"Babe, where have you been tonight?" a plump blonde in pyjamas shouted over the film, wine glass in hand.

"Yeah, you're missing a really good movie, it's got that fit actor in it that you like and ...Oh," said her other house mate, a slim black girl, stopping in mid flow when she spotted a tall blonde specimen of perfection appear next to Autumn in a leather jacket.

"Holy fuck girl, where did you find him? London fashion week? A male model convention?!" she continued, "Mmmmm next time you go out, I'm coming with you girl."

Autumn laughed and Dean, his eyes glittering with amusement said "Nice to meet you ladies, nice onesies too."

"We are just going to... you know... go upstairs... so see you both later." Autumn said hurriedly.

"Yeah, we know what you're going to get up to", her housemates called teasingly after them as Dean followed Autumn up the stairs.

"Wow," the housemates said to each other. "I cannot believe how fit that guy was, he sounded American too," then they burst in to a fit of giggles.

Shit this is really it, thought Autumn as they climbed the stairs to her top floor attic room. She could feel his electric presence behind her. He looked serious as he closed the door behind him, smouldering at her and she felt weak under his gaze. Once again he curled a finger at her and she moved slowly towards him.

"No more fucking around now baby," he said darkly, lifting her top off and pushing her against the door. That was unexpected she thought but very hot. "Now I've got you right where I want you, haven't I?"

"Uh huh," she agreed having temporarily lost the ability to speak.

She was pinned against him as his tongue expertly explored her mouth, taking her to heights that she had never reached before from just a kiss.

"Let's take these clothes off, I want to see what I've got to look forward to tonight," he demanded.

She gulped and he stepped back to get a good view. "Very nice," stroking her flat stomach which was flipping uncontrollably as his fingers moved gently down to rest on the waistband of her panties. She looked away from him, feeling self consciously exposed in just her bra and knickers while he was still fully dressed.

"Look at me while I'm touching you Autumn, I wanna see your face when I make you come."

His fingers slipped under the silk of the panties and started to tease her own satin folds. His lips returned to hers and she felt herself building up to the most amazing orgasm, moaning against his mouth, his rough golden stubble almost painful against her skin. But just as she was about to climax, he pulled away from her chuckling.

"Dean, please," she begged almost bereft at the loss of his mouth and touch.

"Poor baby, you only get to come when I let you," he mocked. "You'll learn that by the end of this evening. You made me wait and now it's my turn."

"What are you? Some kind of porn star?! she breathed.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm better than a porn star, but yes I am kind of an expert at this sort of thing now I come to think of it. You?"

"What do you think?" she said sarkily.

"I think you are very sweet and not as innocent as you make out. Let's test that theory now."

He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it aside and beckoned to her to unzip his hoodie. Standing there with a look of pure lust on his beautiful face, so gorgeous, ultra confident and in control in her bedroom, he was like no other man she'd ever been with. She obeyed his every command. He kissed her again when his muscled torso was bare, feeling his warm smooth skin against hers. His defined arms and shoulders making her mouth go dry at the sight of them. She wanted to kiss all over that torso and made a move to do so. He let her, enjoying her soft lips, tongue and teeth gently nipping at his golden skin.

"You are so gorgeous, Dean. Your body is perfect, so strong," she whispered.

"I know, I know, I look great," he smirked, never dropping his bad boy persona.

Autumn suddenly pushed him back on the bed and straddled his thighs, taking him by surprise. Her centre rested on his jean covered erection and she ground against him as her tongue found his.

"Well, well. Who's the expert now, eh?" he chuckled against her lips.

She tried to look sternly at him. "I want you now!" she demanded but ended up in a fit of giggles as he raised his eyebrow at her.

The tables were turned when he quickly rolled her over, causing her breathing to hitch at the suddenness of it. He was so strong, his every movement was effortless. Holding her down as she squirmed with desire underneath his body, he cooed "Nice try sugar."

**Thanks for visiting this story, it's not as dark as my first fiction so hope you are all feeling it. Let me know! Lots of love. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, warning smut ahead. Adults only please.**

His weight pressed down on her, she was trapped but she loved it. The feeling of the power he had over her, the feeling of his hard cock pressed against her thigh, his mouth biting down on her collarbone hard. It felt painful but in a good way. This night was going to contain no vanilla sex, she was sure of that now. He was clearly a savage in bed.

"You are going mark me!" she whimpered.

His eyes had darkened now as he replied softly with menace, tracing it with his finger "I know, it's meant to mark, tomorrow morning your gonna to know who you've been with, your still gonna feel me, you're still gonna see the things I've done to you for days baby, do you understand?"

She nodded, if anyone else had said that to her in bed, or anywhere in fact, she'd be out of that room like a shot but his words in that honeyed rasp of his caused her to feel heat like never before and she trusted him for some reason, feeling safe with him. Rolling her on to her side, he slid his hard body alongside hers, spooning her, pulling her hair to expose her neck to his lips, his other hand encircled both of her wrists tightly. His cock straining for release against her thighs, she pressed back hard against him, her breathing short and shallow, loving the feel of his muscular body, desperate for the feel of his dick against her hot, wet entrance, still covered by her panties.

"Oh you like that do you, you like it when I hold you down. Who'd of thought a nice girl like you would enjoy that sort of treatment?"

"No, I don't," she gasped but her actions were telling a different story. She wasn't scared of him, it was just so damn hot.

"You love it, I can tell. You're full of surprises Autumn," he chuckled. "Shall I let you come now?"

"If you must," she breathed, trying to be clever with him.

"Oh, it's like that is it? You want it get smart with me right now? You'll see what you get for that," he stated darkly, his eyes glittering.

Pushing her head down on to the bed, his expert mouth trailed kisses and his teeth nipped gently over her shoulders and down her back giving her an unbelievable tingling sensation. When reaching the cleft of her ass, he ran his free hand over its firm shape, then slapped it hard, once, twice, three times.

"Do you want some more, smart mouth?" he chuckled as she gasped with surprise as he slapped her again, more gently this time.

"No," she squealed. "No more please," she added playing along with relish.

"I get a please now do I? You're learning quickly. You get a reward for that sweetheart."

Flipping her over on to her back, he ripped her panties off, tearing them in two, then stared at her hungrily with hooded eyes.

"So wet for me," he murmured before leaning in and tasting her, flicking her clit with his tongue and inserting two fingers slowly. Kissing all over the soft sensitive skin of her inner thighs and then back up to her clit.

"Oh God," Autumn moaned, thrashing about on the bed. "Oh Dean!"

"Go on then baby, I'll let you now." He did a tricky little thing with his tongue and fingers, she knew not what, but whatever it was it made her come earth shatteringly hard. Waves of intense pleasure washing over her as she screamed his name over and over.

"Was that nice?" he mocked, moving up her body to face her.

But Autumn was past the conversation stage, she just needed his cock. "I want you Dean, please, I need you inside me now."

"Whatever you say baby," he promised unbuttoning his jeans so that his gorgeous dick sprang out.

Kissing her gently, making her taste herself on his mouth, he slid his cock up and down her slick centre, teasing her more, making her whimper with desire. Then staring into her eyes he slammed into to her fast and hard with a groan, then held himself there up to the hilt as she whelped and bit her lip at the feel of it.

"I know it's a cliche, but you are so fucking tight," he rasped, then slowly pulled out and rammed back in again.

"Harder," she pleaded.

Fuck, this is getting better and better he thought, as he did as she asked, soon slamming into her with all his might, building up and up as he flipped her over and over and bent her into positions where he could get deeper inside her. Positions she never knew existed before this night! How long they were entwined together they knew not. Time ceased to exist while they were so lost in each other.

"Dean, I'm coming, oh God, I'm coming," she shouted.

At that he shot into her hard, all that flirting and seduction resulting in one moment of intense pleasure. He stayed inside her, feeling waves wash over him, then let the ebb subside while he rested his head on her chest, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, that was good," he laughed. "Your so fucking hot for an innocent girl!"

"I'm not innocent any more though," she agreed laughing breathlessly.

He rolled off her and went to the bathroom. Autumn felt dithery, that was the most stupendous fuck she'd ever had in her life she thought. Her stomach flipped as he walked back in, it wasn't possible for him to look anything other than hot.

Sitting down next to her, propped up on her pillows he suddenly felt very tired. Opening his arms, "Come here," he beckoned as she happily fell into them. They didn't speak, content in each other's company, she sighed happily, her head rested on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat as its soothing rhythm caused her to drift off to sleep in his arms.

It was still dark when Dean awoke at 5.30am hearing the sound of a car engine idling in the street below, sent by the company to collect him after a sneaky text to Seth. Easing himself out of her bed, trying not to wake her, he dressed quickly and silently. He wrestled with himself (lol) maybe he should wake her and say goodbye. He wasn't likely to see her again but that would be awkward and last night was perfect. As he stared down at her, noticing she was curled in a ball, on her side, soft dark hair tumbling all over the pillows, she was pretty even first thing in the morning, he thought, her skin glowing from the exertions of the night.

The message guy was right, he did always get what he wanted and yet...on the other hand, he would love to snuggle back into that bed with that sweet, bolshy, pretty girl who had given herself fully to him and bury his cock back inside her. He'd take it slower this time, make love to her then take a few days off and see London, meet her friends and spend every other spare moment initiating her into the pleasures of sex. But that wasn't going to happen, schedule, schedule, fucking schedule and... back to ring rats, he sighed to himself. He settled on blowing her a kiss and walked out of her room, out of her house, looking up at her bedroom window as he opened the door, stepping into the black limo and out of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

The initial disappointment of him not being in her bed when she awoke that morning was replaced by hope that he would get in touch somehow. He was correct when he said she would still feel him when he was gone, every part of her being ached for him and from his touch. She looked in the mirror at the mark he'd left on her décolletage, tracing it with her finger has he had done the night before and trembled with the remembrance of him giving it to her. She giggled with her housemates over breakfast as they talked through her night excitedly. Screaming with raucous laughter, teasing her, both delighted that their friend had got some serious action with a sex god, as one of them called him. They googled him and all stared open mouthed at the photos and articles that came up.

"This guy is like totally famous Autumn," said Becca, her brown eyes wide, running her hand over her fluffy Afro hair.

"Yeah, I think he is," she agreed. "We were practically mobbed by kids coming out of the arena."

"Look how fucking gorgeous he is and who are those two guys with him? One for each of us. Lol!" added Becca.

"They make up some group called the Shield, no hang on, it's called a faction or something. Anyway you're both taken already remember," Autumn giggled.

"I'm ringing my little brother," said Jessica, her other housemate. "He's mad about wrestling, he's bound to know who he is."

The reaction from the other end of Jessica's phone had them all in stitches again. Jessica's brother confirmed how much of a big deal this guy was to millions of fans.

Jessica put her hand over her phone, "Did you get his autograph my brother says?"

No she hadn't got his autograph. As the day went on she thought back on their every moment together and realised with building foreboding that they had never swapped numbers, he didn't use Twitter or Facebook, she remembered vaguely him saying to that he hated social media and the internet. He'd never promised anything further than that one night either, never spoke about what might happen afterwards so in that respect he had been honest with her. It's just that they had such a good time, it felt more than a one night stand. It was a connection, they shot sparks off each other, she was sure of it but then doubt surfaced, he couldn't feel the same way otherwise he would have been in touch, she must be kidding herself.

It was easy to keep up to date with the wrestling world, for some time after she researched the business, became a geek, followed it online, catching snippets of gossip on Twitter, watching it on TV. Seeing the Shield break up, she knew that must be a big deal for him and watched his star rise. It was when she came across the term 'Ring Rat', the girls who hang around shows with the aim of ensnaring a wrestler for one night, that she accepted that she wouldn't hear from him again. Clearly, that was all she had been to him, a ring rat and she felt devastated.

As the days passed into weeks and the weeks into months she sank back into normality and decided to stop to torturing herself. It had been a great night but no more than that. Her two friends no longer asked if he'd been in touch, she now flicked over the channel if wrestling came on. It was too painful to see him in all his gorgeousness, striding about all over her television screen and not in her bedroom...

... "Last stop Tottenham Court Road" the computerised voice on the bus announced, snapping Autumn abruptly out of her thoughts and she was back in the real world again, late for work on a cold rainy November morning in London.

A bitter wind blasted the fallen leaves of the plane trees, swirling them up into the air as she stepped off the bus, pulling her coat more tightly around her, hurrying along the wet streets. It was 09.53, that's very late in anyone's book and Autumn wondered how she was going to get inside the building without being caught. Edging along the street to the glass fronted office, she was just about to step inside when her boss, her fucking boss of all people, strode out on to the pavement (sidewalk for all my lovely American readers), hand raised to hail a taxi. Edward Daliant, short, middle aged, dark and balding with beady eyes, clearly had a thing for Autumn. The look of horror on Autumn's face was priceless as she scuttled, head down through the revolving doors into the reception area.

"Autumn!" he shouted, calling her back outside. "How many more times is to going to happen? It's nearly ten o clock. What's the excuse this time? Did your cat get lost? Your auntie's cousin came to visit? The car window wouldn't shut?"

"Just traffic," she huffed, refusing to to be intimidated.

"Well, I'm at the end of my tether Autumn. You are leaving me with no option," he had started to bluster now and she felt like whacking him so turned away from his face and his stinky breath, not wanting to look at it as he berated her some more.

It was at this point when she realised with a gasp of shock and recognition that standing not twelve feet away, leaning casually against the wall watching the scene with amusement, looking like a fucking movie star in dark jeans, leather jacket and dark glasses (in the rain!) stood her one night stand, the tormentor of her dreams, the one and only Dean fucking Ambrose.

He grinned at her, flicked his cigarette into the road and held his hand up, tapping his fingers on to his thumb, blah, blah, blah, mimicking her boss. Autumn let out a laugh.

"Did you not hear what I just said?! I hardly think that this is a laughing matter Autumn!" her boss shouted, getting closer to her face. Lowering his voice he tried another tack "Of course, we could always discuss your future over a drink to smooth this all over and you know..."

"What?" she said turning back to him, realising what he was getting at. "Absolutely no chance, in fact, you know what? I quit, I fucking quit! Bollocks to you and your shitty firm!"

Mr Daliant had turned puce. "You won't get a reference my girl, you've blown that," he screamed, pointing, flecks of spittle flying out of his mouth and moving even closer to poor Autumn.

Suddenly, Edward Daliant found himself being lifted sharply in the air by the lapels of his beige trench coat and slammed against the brick wall of the building.

"Listen pal," Dean breathed menacingly at him. "That's no way to speak to a lady, especially one who belongs to me. Understand?"

Mr Daliant nodded meekly.

"Good, I'm the meanest, nastiest, dirtiest, most rotten sone of a gun walking this planet and if you don't give her that reference, I'm gonna come and find you and make you write it in your own blood. Got that?"

Mr Daliant nodded again.

"Now I think you owe Autumn here an apology. Don't you?" Dean demanded, his eyes shining with amusement.

Mr Dalient nodded again and spoke. "I'm terribly... s s sorry Autumn and wish you w w well for the f f future...

"Let's put you in your taxi, Mr?..." Dean said enjoying himself.

"D d Daliant," Mr Daliant stuttered.

With that Dean, still holding on to the trench coat, dragged Edward Daliant out to the side of the road, hailed one down and bundled Autumn's terrified ex-boss in to a black London taxi and sent him on his way.

Autumn in absolute fits of giggles then said sternly to him, "Did you just cut a promo on my boss?!" Then burst in to laughter again, still giddy on adrenaline, before throwing her arms around him, breathing in his intoxicating scent of health, leather, aftershave and cigarette.

"How do you know what a promo is?" he laughed, his arms encircling her tightly. "You don't even like wrestling?"

"I um, did a bit of research after we met," she mumbled in to his chest.

"You did did you? Stalker!" he joked

"You're the stalker hanging outside my workplace!" she retorted.

"It's not your workplace anymore babe. Well done by the way. That took guts. What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I've been writing quite a lot."

"You have? That's sick. What sorta stuff?"

"Blogs, and a couple of articles that have been published on the net and I'm writing a book."

"I'm impressed," he said genuinely pleased for her. "I'm kinda at a loose end today so thought you might like to hang out? Especially since you're not at work anymore? We're at Wembley tomorrow, moving on the day after."

Autumn was so torn, on the one hand this was a dream come true. Who wouldn't want to spend the day (and hopefully the night) with Dean Ambrose when he had sought her out especially and remembered where she worked and come to her rescue by helpfully roughing up her sleazy boss. On the other hand a little voice told her that he was probably just using her again, only to be discarded when he was done with her.

Looking up at him she said falteringly, "I don't know Dean. I don't want to sound like Fatal Attraction or anything but I've never had a one night stand before and I kind of took it a bit hard when I didn't hear from you again. I'm not sure that I want to go through that again and anyway..." she continued quickly, "I was just a ring rat to you wasn't I?"

Inside her head, she had quoted the lines from one if her favourite songs a thousand times preparing herself for such a moment, 'If lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows'.

The ring rat line cut him. He knew she would be the sort of girl that would take it badly but what fucking choice did he have that night. He never told her any lies. They were both adults, they both had a great time and for fuck sake, he'd flown across the fucking pond a day early to seek her out and that had took some negotiation with the Authority!

The rain had started to fall harder but neither of them noticed, "Hey," he said softly taking her face in his hands, "Get this inside that pretty head of yours. You were never, never a ring rat to me, you'll never be one. Why the fuck do you think I've flown here a day early and waited outside your office, hmmm? I travel all over the world, my schedule is nuts. There's no time for someone regular, it wouldn't be fair on them, on you... but I'm here now. So what do you say?"

**Hello all, thanks for all the follows, favourites and especially the reviews, they really help keep me motivated to write more. This chapter actually inspired the whole story but there is a little way to go yet I hope. Much love. **

**PS let's hope Dean kicks Seth's butt tomorrow inside Hell in a Cell. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the long wait for an update. As always, I hope you like it and always welcome your reviews, they really help. Warning smut ahead, adults only. Xx**

She stared into his eyes, any uncertainty quickly evaporating at the close proximity of this gorgeous creature. The rain dripped off his wet hair on to his sun kissed skin, oh how could she refuse him anything. Decision made. Breaking into a shy smile, she leant up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He didn't allow her to pull away, holding her still, instead his tongue traced at the seam of her lips and as she moaned slightly, he delved deeper, finding her own tongue and driving her crazy with his well practised technique. The kiss was long and slow and deep and Autumn felt faint with longing at its intensity. Passersby tutted and tourists pointed, one even snapping a photo on their phone at the sight of the two lovers, entwined and oblivious to anyone except each other kissing so passionately in the London rain.

When they finally broke away from each other Autumn whispered, "I'd love to 'hang out'. It's wonderful to see you."

"Good decision," he purred, looking delighted. "I came here straight from the airport but I got someone to book me a hotel around here somewhere. I can't wait to get you out of those wet clothes," he added with a wink.

"I love how you get straight to the point," she teased, her heart beginning to flutter a little more.

"We both know what we want baby, why pussyfoot around? I've not flown over here to have tea at the Ritz with you!" Then misreading her face he added "Although we can go there if you want after?"

Holding her hands up she responded, "I'm good thanks, it's not top of my to do list with you funnily enough."

"Oh yeah," he said smoulderingly, "What is at the top of that list, hmmm?"

She gulped.

"Going shy on me now are you?" teasing her and moving his body closer.

"No," she said dismissively, but her cheeks had heated which gave her away.

"Blushing, how sweet," he mocked but his eyes were kind. "Come on sugar, let's get out of this hellhole!" and he led her away from her office, never to return there again thank goodness.

They found the hotel, which turned out to be the height of old school luxury and Autumn immediately wished she had a better outfit on than her black skirt suit, feeling dowdy compared to the glossy, stick thin model types that seem to float around five star London hotels, iPhones glued to their ears, air kissing other glossy stick thin types or handsome older men. They exuded wealth and privilege and eyed Dean with considerable interest as they checked in.

"I wish I had something else to change into," she muttered.

"You won't need clothes in about ten minutes baby, I promise you that," he answered.

Autumn tried to ignore the looks he was getting, but as one particularly stunning girl smiled at him, he looked the girl directly in the eye and wrapped his arm around Autumn's waist letting her know who he was here with.

Feeling reassured, "Nice hotel," she told him.

"Is it? I've no idea, they all look the same to me. I asked one of the admin girls to book it, but I did tell her it was for a special occasion so she must have took me literally," he laughed.

A special occasion, she repeated in her head. "Must have cost a bit," she murmured, as the receptionist took his credit card.

"It doesn't matter what it cost, it will be worth it when I hear you screaming my name again," he murmured back in her ear.

"Maybe I won't," she whispered, attempting to wind him up.

The receptionist handed his card back to him but he took it without looking at her then murmured back to Autumn, "Oh you'll be screaming my name baby, in fact you're gonna let me do anything I want to you when I get you in that bedroom. Is that understood?" His blue eyes had never been more piercing and he was deadly serious.

Autumn dropped her eyes first, blushing furiously as the receptionist bid them to "Enjoy your stay".

"Oh we will thanks," Dean said with emphasis.

By now Autumn was practically hyperventilating with desire. He of course, aware of the effect he had on her, sauntered over to the lift, guiding her in to the small mirrored box with a smirk on his handsome face. He didn't speak as the lift made its way up to the penthouse floor but his gaze rested on her and she shifted nervously, biting her lip.

"Stop it," she finally said just as they moved out of the lift.

"Stop what," he replied feigning innocence.

"Looking at me like that, you know you make me nervous."

Dean laughed, "Yeah but you look so cute when you're under pressure, makes me wanna do all sorts of things to you."

"You are such a wicked boy, she retorted.

"Yeah, but look at the places I take you to, makes it worth putting up with me," he said opening the door.

"Woah," Autumn exclaimed when she saw the room behind the door. It was amazing, five star business. Every luxury was thought of from the champagne on ice to the big fluffy dressing gowns. It had its own lounge with a massive flat screen TV, a balcony overlooking London with big comfy seats with an outdoor heater, a massive marble bathroom and the bed in the bedroom was the biggest she'd ever seen, dressed in crisp white Egyptian cotton.

Dean looked pleased at her reaction, stretching his arms above his head he told her "Man I need a shower. And you're going to give me one," he added mischievously throwing his boots off and unbuckling his belt. "Clothes off now!"

Autumn surveyed him, suddenly self conscious as he peeled off his top revealing that perfect torso. Her mouth went dry as he slowly walked towards her and started undressing her himself. All the while he snuck kisses on to her body as he shed her clothes all over the room. Kneeling down he pulled her skirt, tights and panties off in one swift movement. Looking up laviciously at her, he kissed her inner thighs while his fingers fluffed up her neat flattened bush. A trail of her already soaked desire peeked out and it clung to his fingers which he sucked, tasting her, turning him on even more.

He lifted her easily into his strong arms like you would a new bride and kissed her passionately, delving deeper and deeper into her mouth with his tongue. Both breathless now, he wondered how long he could keep himself from slamming into that sweet pussy but he wanted to savour this first fuck. Shit he'd waited six months, six months of trying to forget her, six months of sleeping around while travelling from state to state, but the thought of that pretty English girl had kept popping back in his head. He cursed himself for not getting her number or her her email, anything, his friends thought he was mad. 'You can have anyone man', they said. 'You're Dean fucking Ambrose, chicks practically cream themselves just looking at you!' But he just ignored them and still thought about her, plus he always did what he wanted and didn't give a crap about what anyone else thought which is why he hatched his plan to find her next time he was in the UK.

So instead he carried her to the bathroom and set her down inside the shower, the water soon cascaded over her lovely body, rivulets running over every curve, her nipples rock hard. She really was gorgeous he thought and she didn't really know it, which was probably one of the reasons why he liked her so much. His cock was rock hard and aching for her and she stroked it softly with one hand while the other explored his chest, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss and suck on his bottom lip while she massaged his dick, strafing her thumb over the head. He moaned at her touch, "I need to fuck you now Autumn."

The bathroom had a floor to ceiling mirror, softly lit with a thick fluffy mat on the floor. Dean led her out of the shower, both hot and wet from the water and bent her over a chaise lounge (it's a big plush bathroom please bear with me!').

"I want you to watch me fuck you in that mirror, you look so fucking beautiful. Lift your leg up so we can both see your pussy," he told her. She complied, trembling with anticipation as she watched his movements in the mirror and felt him rub his dick into the folds over her centre. He growled as his dick moved back and forth over her entrance, rubbing against her wetness, teasing both of them until they could wait no more. He wound a handful of her damp hair round his hand and gently but firmly pulled her head back towards him so he could kiss her mouth as he slowly pushed his cock deep inside her.

She felt so tight, so good, just like before. Her moans encouraged him, she was soon screaming his name like he predicted as he increased the pace, slamming his cock faster and faster as he watched her buck and sway. He was nearly there but he wanted to to see her face when he came inside her so flipping her on to the seat, he kissed her again and growled at her, "Look at me when you come." Her eyes did not leave his as his hips drove furiously at her, never letting up. "You're so sexy, you know that?!"

"Oh Dean, oh God, I'm coming, I'm coming," she wailed as he felt her walls tighten like a whirlpool around his dick deliciously. He shot in to her then, his own roar drowning out hers as he slowed the pace then stayed inside her, gently kissing and nibbling her neck. They stayed in that bathroom for a long time, exploring each other's body, dipping into the bath and playing more games.

It was early afternoon by the time they emerged into the bedroom. Flopping down on the bed and switching the flat screen on, he announced he was hungry. "You wanna go get something to eat?" he drawled. "Man, I'm starving." She nodded, anything to prolong their time together, but Autumn was in that frame of mind where hunger is forgotten, her appetite barely there at all because of the gorgeous specimen lounging naked on the bed before her with the exception of a towel slung low around the lean hips. She could see the V definition on each side of those hips, the sort of definition that only an athlete gets through hard work and dedication to maintaining a high level of fitness.

She bit her lip while assessing him, his head was turned towards the screen, channel hopping with the remote. "TV is shit over here," he said. "Let's go out, but come here for a kiss first."

They dressed and wandered out into London, he had a baseball cap on to avoid getting recognised. He was so perfect looking that even though he was only known in the wrestling world, most people did a double take because he exuded that movie star handsome quality, and he swaggered with confidence.

"Can I just pop into this shop and get something else to wear?" She asked hopefully, stopping outside Top Shop. "I look like your bloody Personal Assistant in this suit!"

He laughed, "Sure honey, whatever you want you want to do."

She spent to much on new boots, jeans, underwear and a top especially since she'd just packed her job in but sod it she thought, she wanted to look good for him. He waited patiently outside the changing rooms like a bored boyfriend, that made her chuckle.

"You want me to get this?" He asked earnestly at the checkout.

"No, no it's fine really, you don't need to buy me anything. I could do with some new clothes anyway," she fibbed.

He seemed to accept this, she nipped back in to the cubicle, changed into her new things and they headed off to a nearby bar and ordered some food and a couple of drinks. It was busy with shoppers as London was already gearing up for Christmas, but they blended in like any other young couple, the lights had recently been switched on and it was dark when they emerged into the cold frosty air. The wandered around hand in hand, taking in the Christmas lights, popping into shops, seeing the sights like tourists, Piccadilly Circus, all the statues, Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square before ending up walking along the Embankment by the river.

Staring out into the swirling black water, twinkling lights all around she admitted, "You know, I've lived in London for years and I never do this. It's fun."

"Yeah, it's cool to do this sort of stuff. I usually never get time. It's always, plane, car, hotel, arena, wrestle, repeat!" He replied.

"You should get that printed on a T-shirt', she laughed.

"Oh I've got my own merchandise now, Dean Unstable Ambrose!"

"Unstable!" She snorted taking the piss, "How did they work that out? You seem fine to me!"

"Lunatic Fringe? No?" He said as she looked blankly at him. "I thought you did some research on me?"

"I stopped looking at the internet when I thought that I wouldn't see you again," she murmured, her head down and kicking at her feet.

He chose to ignore this comment and added "It's a long story babe, google Jon Moxley and you'll work out why they call me unstable. I've got hoodies, T-Shirts, hats, dog collars..."

"Dog collars! How very kinky," she gasped in mock horror, regaining her composure.

"You are going the right way about finding out how kinky I am if you keep up this attitude with me baby," he promised but his eyes glittered with amusement. "Come here, it's been at least 30 minutes since I last kissed you."

She happily complied as he pulled her into a long, gentle kiss. Sighing as they broke away, he looked into her eyes, pausing before asking her hopefully "Stay with me tonight?"

Her stomach flipped with joy and she nodded at him and he smiled and kissed her again. One more night, she thought, even if it was only this final one night, her friends would tell her she was being used but she knew she would rather take the inevitable heartache afterwards than miss out on being with him right now.

They stayed in the hotel, right in, ordering drinks and room service, they just got on so well with no awkwardness, sitting out on the balcony with the heater at full blast, drinking, chatting, smoking, laughing...kissing...making love...

That night in bed she lay with her head on his chest but sleep did not take her, flipping over so she could look at his beautiful sleeping face, she sighed with contentment. Autumn was bewitched with him but she also had a slight nagging feeling of doom. How could long could this last, would he see her again, maybe next year when they toured the UK in May or could she be one of many girls he had in other countries or other states in the US, it was a possibility but one that she quickly shut off from her thoughts.

For tonight and for some of tomorrow morning she told herself, he belonged to her, just as he had said that she belonged to him, when he so perfectly put her boss down for her. She had wanted to ask him what he meant by that comment but was worried if he'd said it just as part of his act when he was frightening Mr Daliant. She kissed his jaw and he stirred, smiled and pulled her close against him, then she slept.

It was late morning when Autumn awoke, Dean was still sleeping soundly next to her and she decided to make the most of their brief time left together. She knew it would be over in a matter of hours. She started to nuzzle into the hollow of his neck and stroked her fingers down his muscular arms, then moving them across his chest with feather lite touches. Her lips followed the route of her fingers, kissing and dragging her lips softly, down, down, marvelling at the sight of his hard, defined stomach, lightly tracing her tongue over each curvature. She heard him groan lightly and felt him stir, his cock was already hard from her touch and she wanted him, wanted him badly. This would probably be the last time.

"Good morning sweetheart. That's the nicest way to wake up," he said softly, his voice gruff with sleep. "What are you after?"

"You," she said shyly. "I just want to stroke you, all over."

"You're a sexy little thing aren't you? Fine by me sugar, be my guest, I'm all yours," he said while stretching and yawning luxuriously like a tame lion.

Stroking his long muscular legs and kissing the tops of his feet, worshipping every inch of his beautiful body, she was about to take his cock in her mouth when his phone buzzed. He ignored it and moaned softly as she played her tongue over the head of his cock, cupping his balls and feeling them tighten as she took his cock deep into her throat. She had intended to lead this up into another mind blowing fuck but he seemed to be enjoying it and she wanted to please him so much that she concentrated all her efforts in making him come. She had never swallowed before, had never wanted to, but he was different, she wanted him and as he came, she took all he gave her, feeling so turned on by the act.

"Wow, that was unexpected. You are learning all sorts of dirty little tricks, aren't you? I like it," he said stroking her hair and motioning for her to move up beside him.

The phone buzzed again and this time he looked at it. Frowning at the text message he had received, he got up taking it with him into the bathroom. Autumn looked puzzled when she heard him on the phone to someone. He sounded pissed off.

"I don't give a fuck...Jesus pictures get tweeted all the time...I know we are meant to look available but...well obviously no comment... OK, OK thanks for the warning man...they want to see me huh?...Whatever...I'll sort it out... I'll see you in a couple of hours," and he shut off the phone.

When he returned to the room, he didn't look at her. Sensing the atmosphere had changed Autumn wasn't sure what to say. Then he spoke, his voice distracted, "I need to hit the gym before I head off to the arena, we'll check out when I get back. Go have a shower." And with that he changed into his workout gear, (fan me down) picked up a towel and left. So that's that then, thought Autumn miserably, looking at the door he had just close behind him, hugging her knees on the bed trying to stifle the tears that pricked at her eyes.

Dean was indeed pissed off and he took out his anger on the gym, pushing himself hard. Whoever he was fighting tonight was going to get it too. The call was from Roman, turns out someone must have recognised him and tweeted a photo of him and Autumn kissing outside her office. It almost broke Twitter apparently! Not that he knew, he didn't use social media. His fan girls of which there were legions were in two distinct camps, the ones who want him to be happy whatever he does (that's my camp in case you were interested) and the ones who get mad if he dares to be seen with anyone and hate on the lucky/unlucky girl. The company's view was that their stars need to be seen to be available, it helps with popularity, merchandise and ticket sales apparently, relationships needed to be discreet unless it was part of a storyline. So you can see why he was in trouble and why, being Dean Ambrose, he didn't give a fuck because no one tells him what to do. He was ready for any battle ahead whether it was a physical one in the ring or a row with any boss that dared to tell him what to do with his life.

He was gone for over an hour. By the time he walked back in the room, she was composed, washed, dressed and ready to leave. He gathered his things and changed, having already showered in the hotel gym.

"You ready?" he said.

She just nodded.

"You need to go home," he said. "I'll give you some money for a taxi."

Rub it in why don't you she thought crossly. This is it then she thought. "No, it's fine, I don't need your money," she protested, the tears pricking her eyes again.

"No, really," he insisted. "Go home, but pack some clothes and meet me at Wembley tonight. I'll leave three ringside tickets for you and your two housemates. But tell them they'll need to make their own way home... because after the show you are coming on tour with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, once again sorry for the delay. Warning no smut ahead in this one. Lol. I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading. **

The hotel near the Wembley arena was not anything like the one Dean had just left in Central London but it was clean, functional and near to the venue which is all that mattered to the company with such a tight budget and schedule to keep. It was filling up with performers and staff checking in, newly arrived from the airport by the time Dean arrived himself. A few diehard fans milled around outside but he managed to slip in without being noticed as Cena was already signing stuff for them.

"Hey man, what's sup!" He called out to Seth who was waiting in the lobby about to go up to his room clad in a black suit, Authority styleee.

"Ambrose, my man. How you doing?" Fist bumping each other. "You're in for it dude. That photo is doing the rounds on Twitter, your fangirls are going nuts. They're even tweeting me and Roman about it. I hope she was worth it because the bosses are not happy!"

"It's cool, I'll sort it out. Anyway, you'll see her tonight. I've asked to come on tour this week."

Seth rolled his eyes at his friend. "How is that going to work out? She won't be able to come on the bus with us or..."

They were interrupted by an imposing man in a suit, Hunter Hemsley, COO of the company. He was accompanied by a well groomed middle aged woman called Jenny from 'Talent Relations'.

"Dean, can we have a word?" Hunter asked.

Fluffing up his hair Dean replied, "Sure, no problem."

They sat down in a semi private part of the lobby. The lady spoke first.

"So, we allowed you to travel ahead of the company to visit an 'elderly relative'," She used her own fingers to mimic the quote marks. "But I'm pretty sure that the girl you were spotted kissing in the middle of London was neither elderly or a relative Dean." Her tone was neutral as keeping the talent happy was just as important as keeping them in line.

Dean just smirked then shrugged. "What can I say, I got sidetracked, people have phones on them all the time. How did I know someone would recognise me and take a photo? I don't even use social media do I?"

Hunter was less neutral. "Here's the thing Dean. You know the rules, keep it discreet and we don't care but start getting caught out and that causes problems. You're on a big push now, you don't need anything jeopardising that. I assume you've got the girl out of your system? Nice hotel that admin booked for you by the way."

"I paid for it myself Hunter, just got them to book it and no actually, I haven't got her out of my system. She's coming tonight to the show and I want her with me on this UK tour."

Hunter narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure if that is going to be possible Dean."

Dean was starting to get mad, "Fuck Hunter, Randy Orton brings his girl with him all over the place..."

"Randy has his own bus Dean," Hunter interrupted. "And she doesn't come overseas with him. Christ what are you twenty eight? When I was your age I'd have a different girl every night, make the most of it..."

"Well maybe I started earlier than you, maybe I'm sick of fucking ring rats, skanks and thick Divas thinking they own me..."

"Some fucking English broad, where did you pick her up, I heard it was at a show in May? That makes her a ring rat in my book," Hunter said with venom.

Dean, now white with rage replied through gritted teeth, fists clenched, "She is not a ring rat. I've known her for six months!" This was stretching the truth slightly, but she had been inside his head for six months as far as he was concerned.

The conversation was getting very heated. Jenny, who was an expert at smoothing things over cut in between the both of them.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please, let's calm down. Dean, Hunter and I need a conversation. Go check in, relax and I'll come and find you later." She said soothingly.

Dean stood up and glared down at them and stalked off muttering to himself about what happens to people who tell him what to do.

"Kids huh!" Jenny said to a Hunter with a shrug at Dean's departing figure.

"Fucking attitude, I don't need it at this moment in time." Hunter replied grimly.

"Well, the roster is short at the minute, with so many top guys out injured, he's headlining half the tour Hunter..." Jenny responded.

"I know, I know but this sort of thing causes problems, if I give him preferential treatment they'll all want it."

Jenny had been with the company a long time, she knew Hunter well and also saw the potential in Ambrose. He could be the top guy in a few years and in her book they needed nurturing as well as pushing. "If you don't mind me saying Hunter, giving some guys preferential treatment is nothing new in this business. I think he's earned it, he works harder than most, he's never been more popular, let him have his girl. You never know, it might fizzle out once the novelty has worn off and we'll be back in the States before you know it."

"And what if it doesn't fizzle out?" Hunter replied.

"Then we will have to reassess." Jenny said. "I'll talk to him and find a way round this, I'll tell PR not to comment on the photo but he needs to keep her out of the public eye during the next few days or she is out."

A couple of hours later and Dean was in the ring at the mostly empty arena running over his match for this evening, the roster was milling about, waiting their turn to practice, giving advice and exchanging banter. Entrance music and lighting was being tested. Others were with the costume ladies asking for last minute adjustments to their outfits. Divas were in make up turning them from pretty into stunning. The mood in arena was relaxed and easy, Dean had calmed down and was focussing on his match, hollering over to his friends as he ran the ropes forgetting about the earlier row. His attention was then grabbed by a stunningly pretty blonde, sashaying down the ramp in full ring gear which left little to the imagination. Dean groaned inwardly as she approached.

"Hey Deany," she called out in a sickly sweet voice. "I've missed you baby."

Scarlett Raine, was her ring name. She was one of those Divas from the old school system. Ex Playboy, passable on the mic, terrible at wrestling not that it mattered. Her main job description was to look good, do photoshoots in magazines, do promotion for the company and just keep the fanboys happy, she wasn't let near a title run. She also had a reputation for going through the roster and was a total bitch.

"Not now Scarlett," Dean replied coldly.

Ignoring him she carried on in a loud voice so everyone could hear, "Sooo, been up to much since you arrived in the UK baby? I mean not that I've been on Twitter much I'm sure you wouldn't get caught hooking up with some dowdy little English bitch when you have me back at home!"

A crowd had started to gather as he responded as cooly as he could muster. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't fucking deny it, it's all over the internet! Who the fuck is she? I'm your girlfriend Dean." She cried.

Dean had had enough, he was leaning over the ropes and she was looking up at him, her pretty face twisted in anger, "Oh I'm not denying the little Twitter incident but I am denying your deluded belief that your are my fucking girlfriend! Listen to me honey, and listen good. I've told you a hundred times, there is nothing between us."

"You didn't say that three weeks ago, when we slept together!" She announced triumphantly.

The roster and crew who were enjoying this spectacle, looked excitedly at each other and sucked in a breath, this was getting good. Gossip and intrigue kept life on the road interesting.

"It meant NOTHING. You mean NOTHING to me. You were just convenient that night. I'd had a few too many and needed someone to bang sweety. That's all it was. I'd forgotten all about it."

"Bastard!" She screamed at him and turned and ran away up the ramp.

"Party's over people," Dean announced, rolling out of the ring. Man, drama seemed to follow him around today. Needing to get away, he went outside for a smoke. Leaning on a wall, one foot lifted behind him, he inhaled deeply, blowing out smoke into the cold London air. Great, he thought as he saw Jenny walking towards him, more bad news he bet.

"OK Dean?" She asked.

He just shrugged. "I've been better Jenny," he admitted.

"I've just seen Scarlett, she seems pretty upset." She probed.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. I'm about the eighth guy this year. Bring up a rookie on a push and she'll forget all about me," he said grimly.

Jenny smiled, the boy wasn't stupid. "I've spoken to Hunter and he's agreed that the girl can be with you on this trip and be around generally till we go back to the States."

Dean smiled giving himself away then shrugged pasting a 'not bothered' look on his handsome face, "Cool, thanks," he said.

"We need to find her something to do though or she'll have to be limited to the shows and the hotels. I need to find her a role so that the press don't get hold of the story and the roster don't get jealous. Tell me about her. What does she do for a living and what's her name?" Jenny asked.

"She's a writer, just starting out and her name is Autumn Burrows." Dean replied.

"A writer," she mused. "That has possibilities. So, have you read anything she has done and is it any good?"

"Sure," Dean lied. "She's gonna be a big star I reckon."

Jenny nodded at him. "Bring her to me tomorrow morning before we leave for the next town. She can travel with me and my team. I'll have a chat to her while we are on our way. You'll need to go on the bus with the other talent. You can meet up up with her when we get to Leeds. Is that a deal?"

"Yeah it's a deal," then adding "Thanks very much." Knowing that it was her who had swung this for him.

It was the better than he'd hoped, it was just that Autumn was about to get a crash course in the wrestling business whether she liked it or not!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Hope you are still liking this tale? Feedback really helps. Warning Smut ahead, adults only. PS hoping Dean gets the win tonight at Survivor Series!**

"So let me get this straight," Becca exclaimed, her big brown eyes wide and her excitement building as Autumn related the last 36 hours to her and Jess in the cosy kitchen of their shared Victorian house that afternoon over steaming cups of tea. "You are late for work..."

"No change there then," Jess interjected laughing.

"Hush," Becca said growing impatient. "So, before I was rudely interrupted, you are late for work, you have a massive row with your boss in the street, you quit your job, then Mr Fucking One Night Stand Sex on Legs comes bowling over like a knight in fucking shining armour, beats up your slimy boss..."

"It wasn't quite like that..." Autumn protested.

"I bet it was like that," cried Jess, practically bouncing up and down in her chair. "Doesn't he beat people up for a living?! He's a total badass!"

"Will people stop interrupting me!" Becca continued. "So he beats up your slimy boss, declares his undying love for you then whisks you off to a luxury hotel for the rest of the day and you fuck like rabbits. Then you wander around London, stay over with him that night. You have an amazing time, then tells you that you are going on fucking tour with him?! I can't fucking believe it! I just can't believe it! How fucking lucky are you?!" (Becca likes to swear!)

"I don't know what to make of it. Well he didn't actually declare his undying love but he must like me, don't you think?" Autumn asked, craving some support.

"Do you think he does this sort of thing often?" Jess ventured, always the practical one if not the most tactful friend. "I mean, he must have girls coming out of his ears."

"Jess, shut up," Becca cried. "The girl don't wanna hear that kind of talk."

"No it's fine Becca," Autumn protested. "It crossed my mind too. I don't think he has been pining away for me, I bet he has had loads of girls in the last six months but to have gone to all that effort to fly over early and find me, he didn't have my number or anything, I mean I could have moved jobs, moved house, it was a risk. Actually come to think of it, I STILL don't have his number."

"How long is the tour then," Jess asked.

"About ten days I think and after that, I've no idea what's going happen. You are coming with me tonight aren't you?" Autumn replied.

"Of course we are!" They both chorused.

"Especially if that sexy one with the half blond hair is there', said Becca mischievously.

"Yeah, and that other one with the tribal tattoos that looks all smouldering in his photos, he's a beast!" Jess agreed.

Autumn smiled at her friends. "He did turn a bit funny this morning though," Autumn confided, getting back to the subject in hand. "He was on the phone to someone in the bathroom and he sounded really pissed off. He came back into the room and was really off with me, he told me to get ready while he went to the gym and to be honest I thought he was dumping me for good. But then he just took me totally by surprise and told me, he didn't ask come to think of it, that I was going on tour with him."

"Moody! Did you ask him what the phone call was about?" Jess asked.

"No way, it would have sounded like I was listening in, which I was of course," and they all laughed.

"Anyway I was too stunned about the tour thing and about going to the show with you guys tonight. Plus I wanted to get another kiss off him before we left so didn't want to ruin the mood. My God that boy can kiss! He ought to give lessons." Then looking at the kitchen clock she cried, "Shit, it's 17.30, we need to leave soon!"

The girls started to get ready, working out what each of them would wear. Autumn wanting to make an impression, glammed up in a soft knitted dress that clung voluptuously to her curves but dressed it down with studded biker boots, as high heels at wrestling is not a good look, it screams Ring Rat. Her hair, newly washed, hung loose down her back and her make up was fresh which accentuated her lovely face. Happiness and excitement shone out of her making her look most beautiful.

Jess offered to drive and off they set, chattering excitedly about the night to come. Music blaring, singing along to the latest songs. It had been ages since they had been out all together. As they approached Wembley Arena, through a grimy one way industrial area, Autumn started to get butterflies in her stomach. They parked up in the multi-storey and walked through the new shopping centre towards the Art Deco designed arena, which was thronging with wrestling fans. It was surreal for Autumn to see people in his merchandise.

As Jess pointed out giggling, looking at a guy in an 'Unstable' hoodie, "What to you think he'd say if you tapped that man over there on the shoulder and said that you were Dean Ambrose's girlfriend lol?"

"He wouldn't believe me lol, and anyway I'm pretty sure I'm not his girlfriend." Autumn answered.

"Not yet," said Becca. "I reckon you've got ten days to make him fall in love with you."

"Unlikely," Autumn replied smiling wistfully. "He's too cool for that."

After finding the right entrance, Autumn and the girls waited nervously in line at the VIP collection booth.

"Can I help you?" A super efficient looking young man behind the counter asked tersely.

"I've been told to collect three tickets for the show tonight please," Autumn responded as confidently as she could muster.

"Under which name madam?" He replied.

"Autumn Burrows." She told him.

He flicked through a box of envelopes, then looked up at her, mid flick. "And who is meant to have left them here for you?" He said in a tone of voice which grated on all three of them.

"Dean Ambrose, he's one of the wrestlers," She said firmly.

"Really?" He said dismissively. "Before I waste my time, you are about the twentieth girl here tonight saying that such and such wrestler has left tickets for her at the door and none of them have. If you queue up over there, you can buy some seats up in the top section. Have a good evening."

The girls looked at each other not quite believing what the guy had just said.

"Look you!" Said Becca piping up madly. "You flick though that box of tickets and find ours, or else!"

"Or else what madam?" He replied curtly.

Becca was now in full flow. "Or else I am going to find your manager, tell them what a total douchebag you are, VIP service my ass, then I'll contact the press and actually, you'd better hope that Dean Ambrose hasn't left us any tickets because he doesn't take kindly to people disrespecting his friends! Have you seen what he does to people in the ring? Have you? It's not pretty!"

"OK madam," he said resignedly as he continued looking through the box and then his face visibly paled as he pulled out an envelope with Autumn's name printed on and handed them to her sheepishly.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry Miss Burrows for the misunderstanding, and please pass on my apologies to Mr er, Ambrose too. I really hope you have a fantastic evening."

Autumn smiled sweetly but quietly savoured his discomfort "Thank you, we will."

Becca had no such qualms, leaning in to the booth. "Yeah, you watch yourself fella." Before kissing her teeth and turning on her heels.

Then Jess said thoughtfully "How do you know what happens in a wrestling match Becca? You've never seen one in your life."

Becca laughed, "He didn't know that though did he! Just wanted to put the shitters up him."

"Well I think it worked," Jess giggled. "At least we are in. Come on let's get a drink."

They joined the masses at the bar, Jess and Becca eyeing up the fitter spectators and marvelling like Autumn did six months previously at the sight of grown men in colourful outfits carrying huge homemade signs.

"Don't ask," she laughed at them. "You'll get used to it, I guess they are just really in to it and some of them have watched this stuff since they were kids so I guess it's a nostalgia trip too. You know, I suppose it's like when we went to see that boy-band we used to like last year."

"Well that guy in the red top over there is fine," crooned Becca, sipping a beer. "Hey baby," she called as she raised her glass to him. Becca had golden skin, big brown eyes and a perky figure which she worked hard at maintaining. The guy looked over with interest but just then an announcement over the sound system told 'all spectators to take their seats'.

"Ooh why do I feel nervous?" Autumn asked to nobody in particular, her friends were already ahead of her, checking which entrance block they needed. They really were ringside seats, the closest you could get without actually sitting at the announce table, they were seated to the left hand side of the ring as you face it, bang in the centre.

Autumn shivered as some loud entrance music hit and the show began. She remembered the last time she was at an event and how different she felt about it all now, knowing more about the product, not sneering at it as she once did but appreciating the excitement, storylines, pyrotechnics, colours, music, comedy, drama and all the hard work that went in to staging such a show.

Match after match went on and Autumn could see that Becca and Jess were having a great time, popping out the the bar every now and then for more drinks, popcorn and the like, drooling over some of the hotter performers, shouting and hollering like veteran fangirls. She loved them for it, as they both, especially Becca, threw themselves into things with a zest for life and an abandon that she envied. Autumn was usually the sort of person who needed to consider things a little more carefully before she dove in, she wasn't a natural risk taker but this gorgeous man had persuaded her to throw caution to the wind for once. For this one time she was riding on the edge of a lightening bolt and she was starting to enjoy it.

An hour in and suddenly HIS entrance music hit, his tiantron package played out on the big screens above the entrance to the walkway, showing him in action, posing and dominating opponents. Autumn felt faint with excitement. A spotlight bathed the stage and then he strode out, his white taped fists clenched as he shadow boxed his way down the ramp, lips curling muttering curses to himself, his face angry, not looking left or right but only on his opponent who was already standing awaiting his fate in the ring.

He received massive cheers and Autumn realised that he was becoming a huge star in this business, fulfilling his potential. The crowd loved him. He stepped through the middle rope then quickly wheeled round, head down, then stood legs apart with his back to her, his head turning left then right staring his opponent down.

Jess looked open mouthed at her friends, then whispered, "I think I prefer his black riot outfit though." But then he removed his hoodie and revealed a grey ribbed wife beater top which showed off his impressive torso, she gasped, "Actually, I take that back. Autumn, you are one lucky girl." Becca nodded her agreement vociferously.

Autumn didn't really hear what Jess was saying. Her eyes drank him in and a pulse had started to beat between her legs, heat seemed to swirl into her body as she watched him at work. Being this close to the ring, you saw all the finer details, saw the sweat, the blood, the noise of bodies slamming into the mat. The sounds of exertion coming from the fight as they flung each other around and out of the ring was louder than you would imagine.

This was a street fight so it was a brutal match with kendo sticks, chairs, tables and anything else they fancied torturing each other with. Dean was fighting his former 'brother' Seth Rollins, so Becca was mesmerised watching his Crossfit honed body, clad in leather biker trousers, leaping about all over the place. Jess watched it through her fingers, wincing at the brutality. If you were new to wrestling, you'd never guess that these two fighters were best of friends. Over the past few months they had feuded spectacularly, becoming main event players even headlining Hell in a Cell in a match of epic proportions. Rollins playing the heel (bad guy) so well and Ambrose becoming an unlikely face (good guy) given his previous role in the Shield. Both knew exactly how to work off each other and play the crowd, they seemed to go further than other wrestlers, having no fear, disregarding their own safety, ploughing into piles of chairs, tables and battering each other with kendo sticks. They had a sixth sense of what each other would do, making any match they were involved together in an amazing spectacle. Chants of 'This is awesome!' rang out.

Finally, the match reached its conclusion with Dean using Seth's own finisher the Curb Stomp to make the win. The crowd went even more crazy. As his music blasted out and Seth slunk heel like out of the ring, the referee raised Dean's hand in triumph and for the first time that evening his eyes locked on Autumn's. She felt like an electric shock had stunned her and was unable to tear them away from him. He was breathing heavily, sweat soaked with effort and he was smirking at her. Rolling out of the the ring he worked his way round the spectators, giving high fives, photos, signing merchandise and then he was before her, hands on the barrier, leaning in towards them as other fans pushed and clamoured for his attention but this time he ignored them.

"Ladies," he purred. "Good to to see you both again," nodding at Becca and Jess who were staring open mouthed at him.

"Hi," they squeaked.

He leant in further and whispered quickly in Autumn's ear, his lips moving against the shell of it. She could feel the red hot heat coming off his body and saw the sweat that glistened on him but he still smelt good. Too damn good.

"Baby, go to the door by the side of the stage now, someone will bring you to me. Tell the girls you will be back before the main event ends."

With that he was gone. Autumn could still feel the heat of his lips on her ear.

"You need to go don't you?" said Jess knowingly.

"Yeah but I'll be back, don't leave before I come back." Autumn answered.

Heart hammering, she made her way to the aforesaid door and sure enough an official was waiting for her.

"Good evening, please follow me madam." He said neutrally.

So she did and once backstage he led her to another door with Dean's name on it. He knocked but there was no answer. The man started to look a bit worried but then his face showed relief as he turned and saw Dean walking towards them down the corridor. Still in his ring gear with his hoodie now tied round his waist. An unspoken look from Dean told the man that he could leave and as he discreetly made his exit Autumn gasped as Dean approached slowly as if he was stalking her. (See the Surviver Series promo, you'll know what I mean!) Running his hand through his sweat soaked hair, he looked feral, eyes burning into her and she actually stepped backwards at the sight of him but felt the hard wood of the door against her body. He chuckled and placed a hand on either side of her, trapping her in. The high of the match had made him want her badly, adrenaline still coursed through his veins taking his lust to new heights. It also made him slightly intimidating, hot, but intimidating.

"So," he whispered. "What do you think I am going to do to you, huh?"

Autumn gulped.

Stepping back he raised her hands above her head holding them in one of his, then standing aside looked her slowly up and down assessing her.

"Nice dress," he commented before placing his lips on her neck and smiling at the sound of the moan that escaped hers.

She suddenly found his lips were on hers, softly kissing her. Electricity pulsed through her body at his expert kiss, his tongue, oh that tongue, did things to her that no other man could compare. He grinned against her mouth as he heard her moan, then eased away, sucking at her bottom lip looking smug.

His other hand then traced lightly over her breasts, nipples already puckered ready for him. He bent his head and nuzzled them against the fabric of her dress.

"Dean, someone is going to catch us," Autumn breathed worryingly.

"So what, one more word from you and I'll fuck you against this door right now." He answered cockily.

He kicked her legs apart and pushed his thigh between them, connecting with her already drenched core, kissing her deeply, loving the moans that he was causing her to make.

Shit, he wanted to fuck her right now so before she knew what was happening he opened the door, pushed her through it and she found herself staring up at him in his locker room. Her face was flushed, heat throbbing through her body with a slight thrilling fear of this post fight version of her man.

The room was bare and basic, just a bench along one wall and a table with his stuff on it. He locked the door and curled his index finger at her. She obeyed by stepping towards him and he circled her, assessing her again, holding himself back.

And then she spoke as if reading his mind, "Dean? Do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours now."

"Yes, yes, you are all mine," he growled. "Just like I told your fucking boss, you belong to me, understand?"

She nodded, feeling dizzy at his words and then he took her in his arms kissing her like never before, swiping all his gear off the table on to the floor and bending her over it face down. They didn't undress such was their urgency. He pulled her panties aside roughly and released his rock hard erection, placing it in her satin like folds.

"You are going to get fucked good, but I want you to beg me for it," he growled again, rocking his hips ever so slightly teasing her.

Autumn had no reservations, she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted him before. Seeing him in this post fight state, hearing his voice laced with menace she did as he wanted, "Please, I need you inside me Dean, please..."

Autumn gasped as he slammed his massive cock into her in one fell swoop, it was just on the right side of painful as he ground his powerful hips against her deeply.

"Oh my God, fuck, Dean, that feels so good." She exhorted, encouraging him to carry on.

Dean had lost any regard for what he was doing such was his lust. He slammed into her again and again, each thrust harder and faster than the one before. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back towards him allowing his cock deeper inside her, seated to the the absolute hilt, loving that she was taking this willingly, getting more and more turned on her moans of pleasure. She bucked against him and he felt her bear down, tense and shudder around his cock as her orgasm swept over her body, hearing her breathing heavily he stilled and whispered darkly in her ear.

"Was that nice baby? Did you come getting fucked hard from behind by a badass?"

"Yes, yes," she just about managed to answer.

"Well I'm not done with you yet! Not in the slightest," he snarled. "This is what I wanted to do to you the first time I laid eyes on you. Remember? When you got all sassy with me at the O2? If I wasn't about to have a match at that point, I have dragged you backstage by your hair and taught you a lesson you'd never forget right there and then.

His trash talk was turning her on even more and she could only whimper as he pulled her roughly off the table and turned her round to face him then backed her up against the wall. Standing her on the low bench, he lifted one of her legs and slammed in to her again, then picking her up easily and wrapping both legs around his waist, holding her up firmly such was his strength, he fucked her hard, grinding his hips in a circular motion, till he finally roared and came undone himself, erupting inside her.

"Oh baby, you took it so well," he crooned breathlessly in her ear. Then kissed her forehead, and then her lips gently before placing his own forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes. He noticed she was trembling slightly.

"Was I too rough?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, no, it was amazing, I didn't think I'd like it like that, but I did," she answered honestly.

He still held her up and they stayed in each other's arms, his cock still inside her as they slowly came down from the high of their mind blowing bang. "Are you ok?" Dean asked wanting to be sure that he hadn't hurt or upset her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, more than fine actually," she replied kissing him gently and sucking on his bottom lip. "It was hot, smoking hot."

"Good, you'll learn a lot with me sugar and I haven't even started properly with you yet," he promised, quickly back to his flippant self. He eased out of her and placed her gently on the bench.

"Go freshen up and get back out to your friends. There's a bathroom through that door. Did you bring your stuff for the road?"

"Yes, it's in Jess' car. Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Dean decided not to tell her about the Twitter row yet or the fact that she was going to have to earn her keep on this tour. He'd get to that later, she'd be fine, she was tougher than she thought and he was pretty sure she'd do anything to be with him.

"Of course I am, tell the girls to come for a drink in the hotel tonight. It's just across from the arena, meet us there in the bar, I've got some stuff to deal with but I'll be over after the show about 11.30. Oh and be prepared, we party hard."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, sorry I have been slow to update, got a bit stuck but back on track now I think. Lots of love x**

In a post coital daze, she was led by him through the backstage area towards the door to the arena, sweetly holding her hand. He nodded at a few people, fist bumped others till they were approached by Roman Reigns, the Powerhouse, his brother and ex-team mate. Wow, he was big, she thought, and mentally adding beautiful to that thought too.

"Hey Bro great match tonight," Roman hollered in his deep bass, patting him on the shoulder while he ran his grey eyes over Autumn speculatively.

"Yeah, it was ok, coulda done a bit more though with the chair shots," Dean replied, always looking to take matches further, making them more extreme given his history in the Indies. "You remember Autumn? From the O2 last time we were over here?

Roman, who had been on the receiving end of many a drunken monologue from Dean about the very girl standing in front of him, smiled a knowing smile. "Of course, how could I forget someone so pretty," taking her hand and kissing it. Autumn blushed. "You've created quite a stir here on this tour," he added.

Seeing confusion registering on he face, Dean scowled at him, and gestured a cutting motion against his neck to stop any further details about the Twitter incident being disclosed. "Yeah, pretty and mine," he growled.

"Chill bro, just appreciating the view", Roman winked at her. Clearly enjoying winding his friend up.

Looking at the huge Samoan dressed in black tactical gear, "Have you got a match tonight?," Autumn asked.

"Yeah, main event, teaming up with Cena against Randy Orton and Kane," he exhaled, while stretching massive his arms above his head.

"Cool, my friends will like that, especially Jess - she's got a thing for you, they are loving it out there. You've still got the Shield uniform," she commented. "Did you three have to fight for who got it?" She joked.

They both smiled, "Nah', said Dean, "but I'd have won anyway, hands down!"

"What? "I'd have beaten both your asses, believe that!" Cried Roman in mock horror stepping towards Dean who also moved forward getting up in his friend's face.

"Ok, ok, I don't think I'm strong enough to referee you guys," she laughed, separating them by putting a hand on each of their chests.

They backed off, chuckling at their pretend show of confrontation and fist bumped each other.

"Let's get you back outside," Dean said to her.

"Bye Roman, good luck in the match," she called.

"See you out there Princess," he nodded, his voice smooth and deep.

Dean walked her to the door by the side of stage where she had originally come through and handed her over to the same official. Kissing her briefly, he said his goodbyes and promised to see her later. Autumn returned to her seat where Jess and Becca waited expectantly. One look at her and they knew what she had been up to.

"How was the Sex God?" Becca whispered to her conspiratorially.

"He's still very much a God of Sex," Autumn told her in mock seriousness. "I swear, he does things that haven't even been invented yet."

"Did he actually just shag you backstage?" Jess asked open-mouthed.

"Ssshhh. Um, well yes, he didn't really give me an option but my god it was hot, 50 Shades of Ambrose doesn't even cover it," Autumn admitted. "Oh and I met Roman Reigns just now, he's fighting in a minute so that will keep you happy Jess. Oh and Dean said that we are to meet him in the hotel for a drink after the show, all of us."

The main event started, Jess and Becca were getting thoroughly overexcited at the sexiness of Roman Reigns and the smoulderingness (is that a word?) of Randy Orton, not to mention the cuteness of John Cena but Autumn was distracted overhearing a conversation behind her. "I swear, it is her," said a voice. "Do you really think so?" Said another. "Yes, look at the photo and didn't he come over to her after his match, then she disappeared for ages..."

Autumn looked round to see two emoish teenage girls with green and pink hair wearing an 'Unstable' and 'RKO' shirt respectively, looking right at her, then at a phone that was held in one of their hands, then back to her.

"Excuse me, is that you?" One of them asked boldly, holding the iPhone up to Autumn's face so that she could clearly see the tweet of the photo of her and Dean kissing outside her office.

Her mouth dropped open in shock, there was no denying it, it was clearly her and Dean. "How did you get that photo?" She cried.

"It's all over Twitter, init? You're Dean Ambrose's girlfriend," the other teenager piped up.

"What do you mean, it's all over Twitter?" Autumn responded sharply.

"Is he a good kisser?" The one with the phone asked dreamily.

Autumn, who had rarely checked her own phone in the last few days, pulled it out of her bag and guiltily saw that Iona, amongst others had called her countless times and probably left voicemails which she hadn't yet listened to or returned. She flicked across to her recently unused Twitter app, typed in 'Dean Ambrose' and wasn't prepared for the torrent of opinions on the photo that were lined up on the feed. Although some of the tweets were like 'aw how cute', 'I really ship them together', others were like 'lucky bitch', but most were bordering on hatred, calling her ugly and much much worse.

She had paled and one look at her face told Becca that something was wrong. "What is it sweetie?" She asked, one eye still on the match.

"Look at this," Autumn said and thrust her phone into Becca's hand and watched her reaction closely.

"Holy Fuck! Did he not think to tell you about this?!" Becca shouted.

"Maybe he didn't know?" Autumn said hopefully.

Jess had quickly brought herself up to speed on what was going on, taking the phone out of Becca's hand and scrolling through the tweets.

Clapping her hand over mouth, Jess exhorted "You are an internet sensation! Oh my God!"

"Fucking Hell, what am I going to do?" Autumn asked. "I've got fangirls wanting my guts for garters!"

"Fuck 'em," said Becca, "they are just sad jealous little girls."

"But surely he must know about this," said Jess.

"Hang on," exclaimed Autumn, "it's all making sense now. That's what the call in the hotel was about, when he went all off on me and Roman just said something now about me making a stir on the tour...but why didn't he tell me?"

"So he musta known," agreed Becca.

"Hey!" One of the teenagers behind them shouted to Autumn. "What's he like in bed?! How big is he?! Giggling to her friend at her cheekiness.

"Sod off" replied Jess hotly, defending her friend.

"Only asking!" Responded the girl huffily.

"I need to get out of here right now," Autumn mumbled standing up and cannoning not people as she hurried up the aisle. Her two friends followed her out into the arena concourse and saw her actually running out of the building. They found her outside, bent over trying to catch her breath.

"What am I going to do," she wailed.

"Here, have a cigarette love," said Jess consolingly, lighting one and handing it over. "It's going to be fine, these things blow over. No one actually knows who you are do they? He could have been kissing Minnie Mouse and they'd still hate on her!"

"Do you think I should go home?" Autumn asked.

"No fucking way," exclaimed Becca. "You are just going to have to brazen this thing out."

"But you must ask him about it though," said Jess. "I mean he is probably used to all this sort of drama. You on the other hand are not!"

"Come on, let's get a drink in the hotel and all calm down." said Becca. "I bet you could do with one babe, eh?" Taking her friend by the arm.

Thirty minutes later and the girls were in the hotel bar, a couple of drinks in, sitting by a window which had a view of the arena which now had hundreds of wrestling fans streaming happily out after another epic show. Autumn kept scrolling through the tweets disbelievingly.

"This is so crazy isn't it?" She kept saying.

The hotel was filing up with people either checking in, including the Superstars and Divas, wrestling staff and fans who had booked rooms there desperate to corner their favourite stars during their downtime.

"Well, there he is," said Becca looking over to where Dean stood at the entrance to the bar talking to a fit, handsome bald man (Cesaro) while holding two fingers up in greeting to Autumn and her friends.

"How are you going to play it?" whispered Jess.

"I'm going to totally have it out with him," Autumn replied boldly

"What now?" said Becca.

As he approached their table, looking dazzling in baggy jeans, boots, white t-shirt and a hooded leather jacket, Autumn faltered a little.

"Later, I'll ask him about it later," she said.

"Ladies," he announced, "I've sent for some drinks, this is Antonio," he gestured introducing his friend. He already had a beer in hand and they were quickly joined by various staff and other wrestlers. Conversion flowed and Dean was extra attentive to Autumn and the girls, making sure they were included. Roman Reigns delighted in making Jess blush as he let her feel his muscles and trace his tribal tattoo but Becca was finding Mr Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins harder to impress or so she thought and was getting on better with Cesaro and chatting to some of the backstage staff.

Felling confident after a couple of drinks, the various conversations were loud enough for Autumn to tackle Dean on the photo. He was sitting so close to her she was practically sitting on his lap so she whispered in his ear.

"So I when I got back the arena after, you know..."

"After I fucked you hard in my locker room?" he interrupted, his eyes glinting.

She couldn't stop the blush heating her cheeks "um yes, well after that some girl sitting behind us recognised me from the photo on Twitter, and they were complete bitches about it," she rambled and looked at him waiting for his response.

His eyes narrowed and "Oh," was all he said.

"Oh? Is that all the response I get? Did you know about it?"

"Of course I knew about it," he replied.

"But you didn't think I'd want to know? I'm probably getting death threats on there by fucking now."

He shrugged, "What you don't know can't hurt you! I never go on social media."

"But I know now and I just wish you'd have told me so that I could have had a choice."

"What do you mean? A choice about what?" he said hotly, at which a couple of people looked up noticing their heated chat.

"About coming on this tour with you. I mean I'm no celebrity, I don't need that kind of hassle, it's frightening."

He looked at her levelly, "Look, I didn't tell you because I needed to deal with it first, it's complicated doing my job, it threw up all kinds of issues. You will find that out. You don't need to worry because I will protect you from all of it but you do need to toughen up if you are going to be with me. OK?"

Autumn suddenly felt silly for being cross with him and oddly comforted because she had never relied on a man that way before, she sorted her own self out but his strength was undeniable. She did feel safe with him. (Who wouldn't!)

"Sorry," she said then kissed him, getting oohs from around the table.

While he was ahead Dean added "While we are on the subject of not telling you stuff. I'd probably better let you know that I've got you a job, here on the tour. You are going to have earn your keep sugar, cause, well there's lots of reasons but anyway tomorrow you need to meet the lady who looks after the talent and she will tell you what you have got to do. Sorta like an interview but you have got the job anyway. OK?"

Autumn stared at him open mouthed at him taking this information in.

"Er doing what?" she replied.

"Writing I think," he said looking terribly pleased with himself. "I told her you were a shit hot writer, which I'm sure you are anyway so no need to worry about it."

Autumn didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him. Exasperated, she settled on kissing him.

"You really are something else, you know that?"

"Let's go to bed, I need to fuck you again," was all the answer she got from him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey wake up sugar," Dean crooned, shaking her gently. She looked up groggily at him. His hair was wet from the shower and he just had a white towel slung around his sexy hips.

"Morning," she answered and ran a hand up his hard toned thigh under the towel.

"Uh oh, no time for that, you've got an interview remember?"

"Do I have to?" She answered, moving her hand higher and cupping his balls, feeling them tighten at her touch and his breathing hitch as his cock started to rise.

"Yes, yes you do but actually I'm sure another five minutes won't hurt," he said gruffly before losing the towel and slipping back into bed with her. "I just can't get enough of you baby, here, bite down on this pillow!" he said as she gasped...

An hour later Autumn found herself sitting in a small Mercedes people carrier, travelling up the motorway to the next show, following the main tour bus, being grilled by an Armani suited Jenny from Talent Relations and an assortment of her staff. This is not how she imagined touring with her man but Dean told her that he would see her when they got to the next town and by then 'Jenny would love you'. Autumn begged to differ with his statement as the woman stiffly asked her relentless questions about her previous work experience and personal life and what sort of writing she had done. By now Autumn was beginning realise that Dean must have exaggerated somewhat about her CV, I mean she had a couple of blogs self published on the net and a half written novel but not much else. Sod it, she thought, if Dean could exaggerate then she could too. She'd just have to blag her way through it. 'I can do this' she told herself.

"So my dear, have you got a publisher for this novel of yours?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, well, there are a couple of firms interested but I'm kind of keeping my options open just at the minute." she lied.

Jenny arched her eyebrows.

She can see right through me, Autumn thought, glancing out of window at the English countryside unfolding quickly alongside the speeding motorway traffic.

"I'm actually on a career break at the minute Jenny, to concentrate on my writing so any opportunity would be welcome. All experience is good experience," she smiled, hoping she was being convincing enough.

"When did you start this 'career break'? Jenny asked.

Two fucking days ago! she thought, but calmly replied, "Oh fairly recently, I've had a lot of stuff on the go already." Dean would be proud of her she thought wryly to herself. He was a bad influence!

"Well, I think I can find a spot for you, unpaid I am afraid, you see I can't just give you free behind the scenes access without good reason despite what Mr Ambrose says! So how about you write a short diary blog that we can tweet out to the Universe after each show, if I think it's good enough. You know perhaps something like 'On tour with the Superstars' or 'A day in the life on the road'. You can travel with the roster, observe, ask questions. Keep it interesting, think about what fans would like to know. Email me the blog before you post it so I can check it over. That guy over there is our IT person, he'll sort you out with a company iPad, give you your logins and will set you up on our Twitter account and answer any technical questions you may have. Take this security pass, it will give you access anywhere on the tour. Dean can be your official chaperone, because I doubt very much he will let anyone else near you knowing Dean!" she added smiling.

"Thanks very much," Autumn said.

"But my dear, you must be discreet, some of the performers have huge egos and get quite jealous of others getting special treatment. I doubt Dean will be able to contain himself but I'd like to think that you will keep yourself in the background as much as possible," Jenny warned.

Want she really means is don't give her any trouble, she thought. "Of course, I'll be the soul of discretion," she promised, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

The journey droned on and she thought about the last few days, her stomach flipping at the thought of that gorgeous creature that somehow wanted her to be with him and had engineered this very situation so they could be together, for now at least. She'd said goodbye to Becca and Jess at the hotel the night before leaving them there happily chatting to Dean's friends but all three were messaging each other right now, filling Autumn in on what had happened after she and Dean had 'gone to bed'.

_Beep. Becca: How was the sex god last night? Lol_

_Autumn: AMAZING you should try it with a wrestler. I can barely walk today. Lol_

_Beep. Jess: Oh she tried but Mr Rollins wouldn't have any of it. ;(_

_Beep: Becca: Yeah, well he is kinda aloof, pity he is so damn hot. He kept giving me the eye but then did nothing about it! Antonio was a sweetie though, very chatty. X_

_Autumn: How about Roman, Jess? Lol_

_Beep. Jess: He's taken and I'd have about as much chance with him as marrying Prince Harry. Lovely guy though. Swoon. :) x_

_Beep: Becca: We were getting some filthy looks from some girl wrestler though, what are they called Divs?_

_Autumn: That's Divas, Becca._

_Beep. Becca: Lol. Anyway Roman and Antonio said that we are to come to the last show on the tour and they would sort out tickets and you need to tell us where you are all staying and book us in. OK? X_

_Autumn: Yay sounds great._

_Beep. Jess: Soooo looking forward to it already. _

_Autumn: Got to go guys, just arriving in to Leeds. Speak soon. Xxx_

The mini bus pulled up behind the main tour bus outside a Yorkshire stone hotel in the centre of town and Autumn piled out with her new colleagues. Most had been friendly on the journey, none asked about Dean or mentioned Twitter, it was clearly a taboo subject but she felt that a couple of them had a slightly dismissive attitude towards her, knowing the job was just a front, which of course it was. However, determined to prove them all wrong this spurred her on even more, this could actually lead to something, OK she thought, let's do this, I'll bloody show them!

Shaken out of her thoughts by the sight of the superstars filing off the tour bus, there he was, black baseball cap covering his golden curls, dark glasses on as usual pulling his own bags out from under the bus. It's not all glamour she thought, watching other superstars line up to collect their bags before trudging into the hotel and mentally noting the sight for her first blog.

He looked around and spotted Autumn, his face smiling in recognition, beckoning her over to him and holding his arms out. Autumn aware that eyes were on her cautiously wandered over to him and was soon enveloped into a quick hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"Hiya," she said into his chest, breathing in the smell of him and immediately found that she was less bothered by people looking at them.

"Give me your bag," he told her and they walked inside. "How did you get on, did you get the job?" he chuckled, winking at her, knowing it was a forgone conclusion anyway.

"Yes, but I've got to behave myself apparently. Got to stay in the background. So no leading me astray!"

"What me?!" Dean replied in mock horror? "Lead you astray! I'm a good boy."

"HA!" was her reply. "Your middle name is trouble!"

He just winked at her, checked them in and led her up to their room.

"Sooo, what's the plan for today?" she asked him as he flopped down on the bed and gestured for her to join him.

Crawling up his body and straddling him, she removed his baseball cap releasing his blond locks to stroke them.

'Well I'll say blow job, Gym, food, rest, fuck, arena practice, match, promo, drink, fuck, bed!" he said, laughing.

"Goodness, you have it all planned out, don't you?!" she responded.

"Uh huh," he agreed nodding. "So," clicking his fingers and pointing downwards "Let's get started. You know what to do..."

Playfully she smacked him on the chest. "Ow!" he exclaimed feigning injury. Laughing she moved down the bed, unfastening his belt and slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He was already hard for her and she palmed his cock with her hand through his red (yeah we've all noticed the red underwear in recent matches Dean!) boxer briefs. His breathing hitched as skin touched skin, her soft hands meeting his velvet hardness, strafing her thumb with feather lite touches around his throbbing end sending sparks of desire through his being.

"Damn," he groaned. "Take it in your mouth."

She did as he asked, her hot pink tongue flicking all over it then her mouth enveloping his cock, alternately taking it to the hilt then twisting her hand firmly around his hardness sending him into a whirlpool of ecstasy. She kept up this treatment till it sent him over the edge and he spilled hotly into her mouth.

"Jesus," he cried. "You're so fucking good baby."

It was her turn to look smug as she kissed his semi erect dick and tucked it sweetly away.

"Yeah, I know. You are a very very lucky boy," she smiled and joined him up on the bed snuggling into his neck. They lay quietly for a while, his arms wrapped around her contentedly.

"Have there been many lucky boys?" he asked evenly into the top of her head.

She froze slightly, awkward question time!

Her voice was embarrassed and muffled as she answered him. "No, there hasn't been anyone as lucky as you for a very long time."

"And before me?" he insisted.

"Do you really need to know?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do, tell me please."

Lifting her head and facing him, she answered, "Before you I had just a couple of boyfriends, one lasted a while but we were young, it was years ago." It was cringeworthy really having to tell him this.

"Good," he said.

"And you? Can I ask about you?" she probed, feeling that this conversation was a one way street so far, why should he get off the hook, but did she really want to know the answer? Deep down, she knew what he was going to say already. And she wouldn't like his answer.

"Oh baby," he crooned. "I could lie through my teeth or be honest, but I promised myself that I'd be honest with you so..."

"Go on," she told him.

His blue eyes looked sad as he spoke, "I rarely sleep alone."

"Oh, OK," was all she could say quietly in response but then he urgently cradled her face in his hands.

"But, I don't want that anymore, believe me, that is all behind me. I'm falling for you Autumn, why do you think I've gone to all this effort. I only want you, just you baby. Understand?"

A tear had fallen down her cheek as she nodded and flung herself at him. "I want you too," she exhaled with relief.

Neither of them broached the subject of what would happen when the tour was over, when he would go back to the States, when she would be left in England, but they both thought it.

...

_"Have you ever wondered how a Superstar keeps fit on the road? Here I am in a plush hotel gym being taken through a typical tour workout by the Lunatic Fringe himself, Dean Ambrose and boy am I flagging. These guys are in the UK, on their bi annual European tour and move from town to town every day and it's very important to maintain their fitness. Surrounded by the super fit heroes and heroines of the ring, I can just about manage twenty minutes on a slow running machine before I stop for a rest, heart pounding as I watch Mr Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins, who is on the treadmill beside me, looking fine by the way ladies, sprinting on a steep incline for the best part of ten minutes. He's not even breathing hard! As for strength I grab a couple of weights as I watch John Cena pump massive amounts of iron, wow he is strong, while his girlfriend Nikki Bella is equally impressive with her set of reps. All is going well till I get pounced on by a certain Powerhouse, Roman Reigns who proceeds to lift me above his head as part of his fitness routine. Phew, a cold shower for me..."_

"Here are some photos I took Jenny which we can add a link to, obviously I'm not in them but I think fans like to see the stars close up out of the ring. I'm pretty sure workout pics are popular, I mean look at them, they are all so gorgeous." Autumn was babbling a bit, nervous because this was her first attempt and hoping that it was what Jenny was looking for.

It was Dean who suggested she come down to the gym and meet the roster and hang out. It was fun and pretty much all of them were welcoming but in that polite, fan greeting way. Dean's friends were more genuine, Roman, Seth and Antonio all joking and ribbing her like they would each other. A couple of Diva's came over and chatted to her, Naomi and Nattie, they were super friendly. The Bella's were polite and uninterested but Scarlett made her presence known by walking past, smiling sweetly at Autumn and breathing her best "Hi Deany," at him. Autumn noticed that he didn't acknowledge the greeting and looked coldly past the pretty blonde but then thought no more of it as Roman picked her up and swung her above his head, her shrieks much amusing the gathered Superstars who, already bored by the monotony of touring, welcomed any novelty. Looks like Autumn would be the novelty this tour.

"Hmmm," Jenny considered. "OK, we'll send it out and see what the reaction is. Good start. Tell me about your other ideas."

"Well, I thought I could shadow some of the guys doing the media rounds, breakfast TV and radio one day. Also, hang out on a signing at a toy store and interview some of the fans. I heard that someone is going to a big football stadium to visit the team (soccer my lovely US readers, but you knew that anyway I bet!) so I could cover that. I could profile some of the Divas and they could do a special tour photo shoot depending which town we are in. I could explain how a match works and what goes into staging it..." Autumn barely came up for air.

"Hold on Autumn dear, the first four ideas sound great, go ahead and make the arrangements to do all of them but the fifth idea is not what I am looking for, under no circumstance should the secrets of what we do be exposed. Fans need to buy in to what they are seeing, we don't ever want the wrestling to be associated with the word 'fake'. Also bear in mind that these superstars have worked very hard to maintain their image so don't try to expose the real person, read up or talk to Dean or someone about each superstar's character and bear in mind what story lines they are in. You don't want to mess those up, that could cost the company money and reputation."

"Right," said Autumn feeling a little deflated. Blimey this business was complicated.

Noticing her demeanour, Jenny said kindly, "Look, I fairly impressed so far. Just keep it up. OK?"

"Thanks, I'll try my best," she replied.


End file.
